Sacrificing Time
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: What would you be willing to sacrifice to ensure the safety and happiness of the man you love and know is your Soul Mate? Bella sacrificed time. Bad people killed, good people killed and brought back, other killed and completely ignored... Rated T for safety. 8 chapters once complete. Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrificing time**

_Twilight / The Originals_

_Bella / Klaus_

* * *

What would you be willing to do in order to protect the one person you know is your soul mate? What would you be willing to sacrifice to guarantee the happiness of this one person who is perfect for you and for whom you are perfect?

My name is Bella and I sacrificed my life, my time as a normal woman. I stayed away from him in order to prevent him from falling in love with me and stayed in the shadows, preparing a plan so I could protect him, save him from the terrible fate his parents imposed on him.

My plan was to go gather enough power to go back in time and prevent his parents from cursing him, save Ansel and live happily ever after together as the family we were meant to be.

Of course everything didn't go as planned and I had to adapt my plans accordingly.

Six centuries after the fateful night when my love, Niklaus, was cursed and when his father, Ansel, was killed, I found a way to go back in time and to fix everything. I even had the necessary power. It did require a couple of sacrifices on my part and it would trigger my werewolf half but it was worth it for him. My witch side would keep the wolf in me in check anyway. The pain didn't matter, not when he was concerned.

I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing but that very same day, I found out that Esther's first born was still alive and I found out what Dahlia had done and what she was planning to do.

I knew the spell she used well since I had used it as well to stay alive long enough to find the answer to my question and fix everything but what she put Freya through, what she was planning to put my Niklaus through... I couldn't let her do it, I couldn't allow her to succeed, especially since I had seen that Klaus would father the next first born of Esther's bloodline.

With renewed conviction that I was doing the right thing, I did my spell to go back in time, except I didn't go back to the night Niklaus was cursed but 5000 years before that. I needed to be strong enough in order to stop her, to fight Dahlia and protect Klaus and to do that, I needed to be a much stronger witch than she was.

By going that far back, I'd be able to be truly immortal and remain a witch by the time she came out of hiding to gather Klaus' child. I'd manage to do what she was planning to do, without having to kill anyone or take anyone's powers away, especially not a child's, not Niklaus's child. Even if his first born isn't mine, I can't let it die.

Being the Hybrid was Klaus's destiny and I couldn't find it in me to take that away from him.

I will let Esther change him and her children, I'll save Henrik and keep him with me. He's a witch too and will be able to stay with me until it's the time to reunite everyone. I'll bring back Ansel when the time is right and after Klaus's first child is born, Dahlia will finally come out of hiding and I'll be able to take her down, along with anyone who dares come against Klaus and his loved ones because, let's face it, Dahlia probably won't be the last or the most powerful one.

Magic always has a price though.

Dahlia's price is that she can't, ever, have children of her own. Her own punishment for the pain she caused other people, including members of her own family.

Mine is that I'd have to watch Niklaus' life when I slept, let it be for one night or for a century. I'd have to watch it all: his happy moments, his sad moments, his killings, his despairs, his angers, his nights with other women...

It won't be easy but I have to do it and I absolutely refuse to let him know about me or my plan before it was all over because, if anything goes wrong, if I end up dying, I don't want him to feel the terrible and agonizing pain that would be my loss.

* * *

**This is only an introduction to the story. It's been stuck in my head for a few days and refused to leave so I wrote it down and here it is.**

**Everything will be explained at some point, even who and what Bella is. If you're wondering why Bella just doesn't go back in time and kill Dahlia, it will also be answered in time.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far. This story should be 7 chapters long. I've already written 6 of them and the only way it could be longer would be if my inspiration got wild in the end (which is very possible).**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up, Bella had always known how special she was.

She had been told many times the story of her grandmother running away from the warring old world because her coven of witches wanted her dead for something they considered a grave and unforgivable betrayal: having a child, a daughter, with a Traveler and falling in love with him. Mixing both of their magic was unthinkable, it would give the offspring of such an union too much power and possibilities and the fact that the couple had refused to kill the child before she was born had made them enemies of her grandmother's coven.

Her grandfather had sacrificed his life, along with the life of 4 of his closest friends (also travelers) to allow her grandmother, the woman he loved more than anything, and their newborn daughter Renee to escape on a small pirate ship that sailed all the way to the new world, where mother and daughter found a home in a village populated mostly by werewolves. There, they lived peacefully, free to practice any magic they wanted and eventually, Renee fell in love with a werewolf, who happened to be the future Alpha's best friend.

They got married without any complains from anyone, who had adopted the strangers as a part of their village, and had a daughter that Renee named Isabella, after her mother who had recently died from using too much magic without taking the time to channel other energies first.

Bella grew up learning that anything was possible as long as there was someone willing to believe in it and to work hard to make it happen. Ansel, the pack's Alpha was her godfather and she loved spending time with him more than with anyone else she knew. Her own father was too busy working and teaching younger wolves, boys from the pack, to be bothered with her and so Ansel had become a second father to Bella, one she loved very much.

Being half witch and half werewolf wasn't always easy for her while growing up but it also had its perks. Her witch side allowed her to stay calm on full moons and her wolf side made her witch side stronger. Even though she hadn't triggered her curse yet, her wolf side was already helping her.

Sometimes, Ansel would take her to watch his son from afar. He explained to her once that Esther placed spells so he couldn't come close to his son until the boy triggered his curse and that even Renee's magic wouldn't be able to break it because Esther used blood magic and her blood was needed to break it. Bella was sad because it made her godfather sad but promised herself to do everything in her power to make her beloved godfather happy again some day. She'd be strong enough to break Esther's barrier one day, she knew it because that was what she wanted and when she dedicated herself to something, she didn't stop until it was over.

Of course, everything changed a few years later.

Bella was 15 when she first looked directly into Niklaus' eyes. She had watched him often while spending time with Ansel, found him quite attractive even but she had never been able to look into his eyes until that day.

She was hidden in the bushes while Ansel went to collect a rare root that Esther had asked him for. Niklaus was playing with young Henrik and Kol when he tripped over a root and fell in front of the bush she was in. Of course he couldn't see her because she was on the other side of Esther's magical limit but she could see him and what she saw in his eyes made her happy and had her panicking at the same time.

"You're okay Niklaus?" Kol asked him, helping him stand back up.

Quickly, Bella looked away so that he couldn't see her eyes and see in hers what she was seeing in his.

"Yeah... I... I think I saw something, but it's gone now." Klaus replied, still looking at the bush where Bella held her breath so he didn't hear her.

She knew that if Niklaus found out about her, Esther would do something drastic to punish Ansel and to prevent him from seeing his son ever again so Bella held back, trying to slowly and silently move back.

"Like an animal?" Henrik asked him, looking toward the bush that was hiding Bella and seeing nothing special.

"I don't know, it seemed bigger than that and it was just a pair of eyes, for even less than a second... They were beautiful though, human. Almond shaped and a beautiful brown color, not like mud, much prettier." Klaus shook his head.

Bella knew why he had seen her. In his eyes she had recognized her soul mate and the bond that bind her to him allowed him to see her before she looked away. In that second, Niklaus had become her destiny, her soul mate, her number one priority. She knew he'd hear her running away but he wouldn't be able to see her and would think it was some sort of animal so she did just that, she ran as fast as she could until she reached Ansel. She also knew why he hadn't felt the same thing as she had. It would have needed to last longer, she would have needed to hold on. The fact that he had been standing on the other side of Esther's barrier, the side where the outside was hidden, had kept him from feeling it as well.

As she ran to her godfather, Bella couldn't stop the tears from running because she understood that it wouldn't be all rainbows and kisses, she was already in pain and it would last a very long time. What should have been the best moment of her life was now her worst. What should have been the beginning of her life was now the end of it.

"Bella? What's wrong, child?" He asked her, immediately waking his way to her.

"I... I saw your son."

"I know, I left you there. What's wrong? Did something happen to him? Is he hurt? Did Mickeal hurt him again?" Ansel asked her, panic and concern in his voice.

"No, it's nothing like that... I... I... I saw his eyes." Bella replied.

"And?" Ansel asked her, confused for a couple of second before the old legend of Imprinting resurfaced in his mind.

"You didn't... Did you?" He asked her.

"I think so... I'm so sorry Ansel, I couldn't control it! I know Esther would punish you if she found out so I promise I'll stay in the shadow, I won't let him see me until he's ready to be a part of the pack." Bella started to say.

"Calm down Bella, I'm sure we can try to talk it out with Esther, surely she won't keep her son away from a soul mate, especially when we consider the pain it would put him in." Ansel shook his head.

"He didn't Imprint back, Uncle. I think he saw my eyes for a fraction of a second after I imprinted but I looked away and he isn't even sure of what he saw."

"Why did you do that? Do you know the kind of pain you'll be in, being away from him, having an un-complete bond?" Ansel asked her.

"I'll be fine, I... I just don't want you to be deprived of the few times you can see him from afar. I'll be fine, I can handle a little pain for a while, it'll be worth it if in the end, we can all be a happy family." Bella replied.

"You're a good girl Bella, now come, I have the root, I'll give it to Esther and we can go fishing like I promised you." Ansel smiled at her.

.

For the next few years, Bella concentrated on learning more magic from her mother but also from other witches that lived in the area. She'd go and spend a few weeks with other witches to learn their magic and read their grimoirs. She needed to keep her mind busy in order to numb a bit the pain she felt from being unable to see her love or to hold him in her arms.

When she turned 18, her mother wanted her to marry a warlock from another village. She figured that if her daughter couldn't be with her soulmate, she needed to find someone else. Renee never really understood the bond that now bonded Bella and Niklaus. She went as far as to arrange everything behind Ansel and Bella's father's back. When the 20 years old warlock named Edward arrived, Bella just shook her head and went to lock herself up in her godfather's house while the Alpha sent the young man away.

"It's okay Bella, you can come out. We've reasoned with your mother." Ansel reassured her from the other side of the door.

"I just can't believe she went that far, I told her how I felt, I explained it to her..." Bella shook her head.

"Don't worry, everything is fine now." Ansel smiled.

"Not for Niklaus though... I can feel it, he's sad and feeling guilty but I don't know why." Bella informed him.

"His brother Henrik went outside before dawn to see the wolves changing back into men. Niklaus tried to stop him but couldn't and he wasn't strong enough to protect them both against the two wolves that found them. Henrik died." Ansel replied what Esther had informed him of that very morning.

"It's her own fault, Niklaus would have been able to fight off the wolves if it wasn't for that awful cursed necklace she gave him. Hell, he might even have been able to order them away since he's your son. He has strong Alpha blood, he would have been able to save his brother." Bella spat.

"I know... And I know that right now you're angry because you can't un-spell the necklace from away but don't. You can't always be the most powerful witch of the land Bella."

"I want to be, I want to be strong enough to kick Esther's butt and to give Mickeal a taste of his own medicine. I want to be strong enough to ensure Niklaus the best of lives." Bella replied.

"I know. Don't worry child, we'll have Niklaus soon."

"You keep on saying that but Esther is never going to let him trigger his curse. She's never going to let him go." Bella said in a resigned voice before she left his house to go in the woods.

There, she always loved to meditate. She'd get visions sometimes. Who she should go and learn from, a storm coming... Sometimes all it did was help her clear her mind and accept that the pain she felt around her heart was now normal and would remain so until Esther decided to let go of her son, or died.

Bella knew that it was wrong of her to wish someone else dead, especially another witch but she couldn't help it. Esther was the cause of her suffering, of Ansel's suffering and of Niklaus' suffering. She was the reason she had lost her first child and it was her own fault if Henrik had been killed but she'd find a way to blame someone else for it, she knew it.

.

Bella had been proven right a couple of days later when word of what Esther had put her children through reached her through Ansel. Esther had changed her children into vampires and, the next day, Klaus' true identity was revealed to everyone. He had killed someone while feeding and had changed into a werewolf.

"We have to act quickly Bella, come." Ansel told her.

"Why? This is good, you can finally meet your son, he can finally learn the truth about who he is and where he belongs." Bella smiled.

"Esther is going to put a curse on Niklaus to bind his werewolf side in. Your parents will stay here in the village in case there is a problem, you and I are going to try and stop them." Ansel replied.

"Okay, just wait a minute." Bella replied.

Mickeal was already pretty dangerous as a human but now he was a vampire. Stronger than werewolves and definitely angry enough to be a threat to them all. Bella knew that she was risking her life tonight so she placed a resurrection spell on herself. It would only work if a supernatural being killed her. She'd wake up 24 hours later and be just as strong as she had been when killed. She considered a moment putting the same spell on Ansel but he hurried her, saying that there was no time and she knew that he was an experienced fighter. The two of them would be able to handle it.

"Ready?" Ansel asked her.

"Yes, I'm ready now. Let's save your son and my Love." She smiled, ready to show her power off.

Bella and Ansel rushed through the woods. On the way, Bella reminded Ansel to make sure that the ring Esther made him didn't drop from his finger during the fight. This ring would even out the fight against Mickeal a bit.

Bella and Ansel decided to stick together in their search and if Bella thought she'd be able to use her powers to find Niklaus sooner, she was wrong.

"Esther must have some sort of protection spell in place. I can't locate her or him." Bella shook her head.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. She won't be able to hide my son from me any longer." Ansel reassured her.

"So it's you, the man who thought he could steal my wife from me?" Mickeal spat from behind them.

He stood tall, not caring about the blood that was all over his face.

"Run Bella." Ansel whispered.

"What? No! I'm staying here with you. I'm helping!" Bella declared.

"Bella, the blood on his face is wolf's blood! Our wolves, I can smell it." Ansel insisted, his eyes glowing and Bella opened big eyes.

She was thankful that Esther's ring was still working and that Ansel was able to be as strong as a wolf while staying human. It would help him against Mickeal and his newly found vampire strength

"Exactly, and now it's your turn. I was never one to leave a job unfinished after all." Mickeal smirked, using his vampire speed to appear in from of Ansel and Bella.

Bella used her powers to send Mickeal flying backward and the vampire hit his head against a tree.

"Esther didn't tell me that there would be a witch present." Mickeal snarled.

"She didn't know about me." Bella smiled while Ansel jumped in the fight.

"Why are you fighting with him? Why are you trying to protect the bastard?" Mickeal asked Bella while he fought.

"Because Niklaus is my soul mate." Bella replied honestly before throwing Mickeal away from Ansel once more.

Bella did her best to help Ansel until she was distracted by a rock flying past her head. She lost focus to avoid it and when she looked back up, Ansel was on the floor, standing back up a few feet from her. Mickeal was nowhere to be seen but Ansel was looking at her with horror, a silent cry dead on his lips.

Hands on her neck.

Snap.

Darkness.

When Bella woke up, it was calm around her and Ansel's body was impaled on a sharp piece of wood, his eyes were opened but there was no life behind them. Coming closer to him, Bella took Ansel's ring, planning on sending it to Niklaus later, anonymously. She could feel through her bond that Esther had managed to curse Niklaus and that the witch was dead. Bella decided to leave Ansel's body where it was and made it so a large bush of roses would grow around him.

As soon as this was done, Bella ran back to her village, remembering the blood on Mickeal's face and was hit by the horror of what he had done when she arrived.

"No!" Bella cried out, her voice reverberating throughout the forest and, unknowingly to her, reaching her soul mate, when she saw the head of her mother resting, without its body, by her father's feet.

"We didn't find any survivors, I'm sorry." Rebekah said, standing a few feet away.

"What are _you_ doing here? Your father did this. Where is Mickeal?" Bella asked with as much animosity as she could gather.

"Mickeal fled after he killed our mother." Rebekah replied and Bella could see that Niklaus' younger sister was suffering from what both of her parents had done but she couldn't even consider being nice to her right now.

She had Niklaus, she had forever, she had a large part of her family still... Bella didn't have any of this.

"Good, at least one person got what they deserved then. The other one will pay too." Bella snapped.

"How did you survive? Who are you?" Rebekah asked Bella, trying to ignore the young woman's insult of her mother.

"Someone you don't want to anger. Now leave my land and go take care of your brother, he's the one who's been hurt the most last night. You have no idea what your parents took from him. It goes beyond an ability to become a wolf when the moon is full. If you ever see Mickeal again, tell your _father _that I, the witch who fought him with Ansel, survived and that I'll get my revenge, even if it takes me a thousand years and a hundred thousand sacrifices to do so. I'll make sure he suffers for an eternity in hell and receives a thousand times the pain he gave if it's the last thing I do." Bella replied in a dead voice before using her powers to push Rebekah away from the bloodied bodies.

.

A couple of days later, Bella witnessed from afar as Niklaus and his siblings took a ship to go back to the old world.

She could have introduced herself to her Love, she could have gone with them but she had another idea on her mind. She needed to be stronger, then she'd be able to find the right ingredients and go back in time. She'd save Ansel, maybe even Henrik. She'd have Niklaus by her side and they'd be a happy family.

She had learn the spell she needed to use a while back and started to get ready for it right away. Sleep for a century, live and collect powers and information for a year, sleep for another century and so on until she was ready, until she was strong enough to go back to the night she had lost everything at the hands of Mickeal and Esther.

The pain of being away from Niklaus was even bigger now that he was on his way to the old continent but she didn't care. She wanted him to be truly happy and she knew that he wasn't happy now, that he wouldn't be completely happy if she joined him. She needed to give him his brother and his father back, and she would. She could handle feeling the hole punched in her heart and soul for a while, it was worth it.

She took everything she'd need and settled everything she wanted to keep in one of the isolated caves hidden underneath the forest. She protected it with several spells and laid down, closing her eyes.

The price of doing this magic was clear: she'd be in pain because of her separation from her love and she'd be able to watch him from afar, see everything he had to go through. It didn't matter, in the end, she'd make him happy and all of her pain would have been worth it.

She was sure of it. She wouldn't let anything else stand in her way.

* * *

**Wow, you guys loved the introduction! I hope you'll also love this chapter. Any question you might have will be answered later.**

**Thank you for your response to the first chapter, i hope you'll like this one even more.**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up a century later and did just as she had planned, she collected information and power. Always more power to make Mickeal suffer later, always more information to distract her from her pain. She made friends with powerful coven, assuring herself help shall she ever need it and making sure that they owed her so that they'd never go after Klaus out of loyalty to her.

Bella also learned how to use Traveler's magic and how to jump from one body to another before returning to hers. She knew that she couldn't use it to watch over Klaus when she had to sleep for a century but she could use it to travel quicker when all she needed was some information.

At first, it was difficult for her to go through each day. She had seen Niklaus slowly closing himself up to the world and she knew it would only get harder for him. It made it harder for her too but she knew that she had to hold on, she had to be strong and eventually, she'd have her happy life with him and their families, just the way it should have been.

Slowly but surely, time passed and when, 600 years later, Bella finally had managed to gather everything she needed in order to go back in time, she stopped to meditate. She just wanted to make sure that nothing had changed, that this was still the best solution and that she really had everything she needed.

In the middle of her meditation, Bella found out that Esther's first born was still alive, that Dahlia had claimed all the first born of her sister's bloodline and that she was planning to sacrifice the next one in order to steal its power and be able to live forever without having to sleep for a century to have a year of normal life. It was something Bella couldn't allow, especially since she knew Klaus could have children after breaking his curse and she hoped to have some with him.

Going back 6 centuries wouldn't be for the best, Bella could see that now. She could simply go back to when Esther made the deal with Dahlia but then she took the risk of erasing Klaus from existence and to change too many things. Instead, Bella decided to beat Dahlia at her own game.

She'd go back even further, 5000 years in the past. She's have plenty of time to gather more powers so that, when Dahlia came out of hiding to go after her niece and nephews, Bella would be a truly immortal (and all powerful) witch. Then she'd have enough power to defend her loved one against not only Dahlia but anyone else who decided to try and come after them. She'd be powerful enough to fight on her own against covens who could decide to ally against her.

Before she did that, Bella wanted to see Klaus one last time and so she went in town, where she knew he was. For the second time in 600 years, Bella found herself in the same town as Klaus and his siblings were. She was in a town near London, living in a small, isolated house when the Mickealson's lived the big life in a nearby mansion. She had managed to avoid running into them all the while being able to see her Love once in a while. It wasn't easy for her to resist the temptation to let him see her, ask him to change her and simply be happy with him.

She often wondered how he would react if he knew about her and what she was doing. Would his instincts tell him that he could trust her? Did he even remember seeing her eyes? Would he reject her completely and cut himself off from her? She knew that he had trust issues but she also knew that their bond, though incomplete, should push him to trust her, to believe in her.

That night, they were celebrating Niklaus' birthday and Bella dropped a carefully wrapped box on top of the gift pile, casting a spell on it so that only Klaus would be able to open it and so that it would find him, no matter what. She hoped he would believe everything she wrote in her letter to him.

She watched from afar as he pretended to be a rich lord with his siblings and smiled when he joked during the party he was having. Her smile froze when she found herself face to face with a painting, made by Klaus, of a pair of feminine eyes hidden in a bush.

Her eyes.

He remembered and he cared enough to paint it.

She would have loved to be able to take the painting with her but she knew that she couldn't so she turned around, trying to find a way out when she heard, close to her, a couple of nobles talking about this painting. Apparently, Klaus offered a lot of money for anyone who could identify the owner of these eyes.

She really needed to get out of here before anyone looked too closely at her.

"Don't I know you?" Rebekah asked, making Bella turn around and she held her breath, stepping back a few steps so she was in the shadows, hoping for that to be enough to hide who she was and how Rebekah knew her.

She hadn't been careful enough, she had come too close to them. She should have just done her spell and been done with it. Quickly, she did a spell on her eyes, to hide them but she knew it could already be too late.

"I don't think so. I'm new here." Bella replied before she turned around and left, creating a magical distraction to hold the vampire's attention by spilling a nearby bottle on her dress.

While Rebekah was busy arguing with the maid, Bella ran from the party as if she had a crime to hide, afraid of Rebekah suddenly remembering where she had seen her before and calling her brothers for reinforcement. Once she reached her house, Bella quickly packed the few things she had taken with her and arranged her safe travel on a ship, back to her home, in the caves she had protected with her magic.

.

"Everything okay Nik?" Rebekah asked her brother once the last guest left.

"This box... It was left among the gifts. There's a card with it saying it's from '_A friend looking out for your safety and happiness_'." Klaus showed her and his brothers.

"I didn't know you had any of those." Kol joked, earning a glare from the hybrid.

"Didn't anyone see who dropped it off?" Elijah asked.

"According to one of the maids, it was a woman with long wavy brown hair... Who had eyes similar to those of the painting and tried to stay in the shadows." Klaus replied, the un-opened box still on his lap.

"I bet you it's that girl I talked to. Remember the witch that threw me out of the wolves' village before we left home? The one who asked me to give Mickeal a message shall we ever see him again? I thought I saw her tonight but when I asked her if I knew her, a bottle spilled on my dress and she was gone when I looked up... It could be her." Rebekah explained.

"But why would she want to do something _for_ me?" Klaus asked.

"And how did she survive that long?" Kol added.

"She seemed very upset by Ansel's death... Maybe he was more than her Alpha, maybe he was family or something. That would make her part of your family as well." Rebekah suggested.

"But then why would she stay away for so long? Even if she stayed away to mourn, she could have done so with us, with Klaus." Kol wondered.

"Maybe she was afraid." Rebekah suggested.

"What's in the box?" Elijah asked.

"Let's see." Klaus replied.

He slowly opened the box and saw a ring placed on top of a piece of paper.

"Is that..." Elijah started.

"The ring Mother made for him, for my father? I think so." Klaus nodded, trying to hide the emotions in his voice when he opened the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Rebekah asked and Klaus handed her the letter so she could read it out loud:

_"Dear Niklaus,_

_You don't know me and I'm not going to give you my name for safety reasons. Not that I'm afraid of you, I'm talking about your own safety. _

_The ring I send you today belonged to your father, Ansel. I took it from his body the day he was brutally murdered by Mickeal and promised myself I'd deliver it to you one day. He would have wanted you to have it and since today is your birthday, it seemed appropriate to give it to you. You're his only heir after all._

_I loved Ansel, he was my Godfather and I figured it was well time you knew just how much he loved you and how painful it was for him to see you suffer as a child without being able to do anything for you. It's an insult to him to let you think any longer that you were unloved and unwanted by your parents. I don't know about Esther and I don't like her at all but I know Ansel. _

_Your father loved you more than anything and he's the one who chose your name, not Mickeal._

_First of all, you need to take off the necklace your mother made you when you were a child. It wasn't spelled so she could always find you when you got lost but to keep you weak so you didn't accidentally trigger your werewolf side. Her own way of avoiding her deal with Ansel._

_Esther promised him that, if he stayed away and let her raise you with her other children, your siblings, he'd be able to give you your rightful place in his life, and in his pack, once your triggered your werewolf curse. He loved her enough to agree to it, mainly because he wanted you to know your siblings and because he was afraid of what Mickeal would do to Esther or your siblings if he found out the truth. When Mickeal started to hurt you, Ansel tried to come and get you and he almost did once but Esther was a powerful witch and she kept him away with spells... He could see you but he couldn't help you, he couldn't touch you or speak to you._

_The day he died, he was coming to you, to stop Esther from placing the curse on you... It was unfair and I know that one day you'll break it. You'll be free and stronger that you already are, I'll make sure of it if it's the last thing I do._

_I can't tell you why I'm helping you, I can't tell you if we'll ever meet but I might send you more letters over the years, it depends if you need them or not._

_I just wanted to make sure you knew that Mickeal doesn't deserve for you to call him 'father'. He's not. Ansel is your father and he loved you more than his own life. He sacrificed everything so that you'd be as happy as possible and I can guaranty you that he's on the other side, proud of the man you've become, no matter what. _

_I can also promise you that you'll see him again some day. Not as a ghost or spirit from the other side. No, I'll bring him back and you'll be able to be happy together. It won't be for some time, but it will happen. _

_What's a few centuries when you have forever?_

_Please don't look for me, don't try to find out who I am just yet. When the time is right, I'll come to you and you'll know it's me._

_Oh, I almost forgot, when you do the ritual to break your curse, let the doppelganger live, your hybrids won't be able to go through the transition without her blood. A way for your mother to make sure you'd be alone. I won't let that happen. _

_Last thing, when you go back home, be careful with your siblings: the natives have preserved the ancient White Oak Tree. I burnt it again but there seem to be some sort of natural preservation spell on it. I suggest finding it, cutting it and turning it into an object (or several objects). As long as these objects aren't destroyed, the tree won't grow back. I'll look for a spell to destroy it definitively later._

_That's it for now. Just know that I'm going to make sure everything is great for you. You'll be just fine, no matter what happens, you'll make it through and have the family you truly deserve in the end. _

_Ansel is always by your side, you're never alone._

_Your life hasn't been easy so far and the next few centuries probably won't be any better but it will all get better one day, I promise. Keep on believing, don't lose hope._

_Ansel's Goddaughter, your friend."_

"Wow... That's something. Do you think it's some sort of prank?" Kol asked them all.

"No, I can smell his blood on the ring. She probably preserved it and kept it this way to prove that what she was saying is true." Klaus replied with a small voice.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked his brother.

"Yes, I think I am." Klaus replied, looking around, wondering where his father was standing.

His siblings could see that Klaus looked freer, somehow less tortured. This letter had changed something in him and they could tell that he was ready to believe everything it said.

"And here I thought I was the one who gave you the best birthday gift this year." Rebekah chuckled, making his brother smile.

"I think Niklaus needs to be alone with his thoughts a moment. We'll see you in the morning brother." Elijah decided and Klaus thanked him before he went to stand in front of the painting of the _eyes in a bush_ .

There, Klaus smiled and placed his father's ring on his finger before taking down the painting. Whoever she was, she had done something great for him, she had given him back his father and if in exchange the only thing she asked was for him not to look for her, then he'd do it. He didn't know why he wanted to trust her without knowing anything about her but he did and, since it came from his gut, his instinct, he decided to listen to it and trust her.

He placed his painting of her eyes in a closet, protecting it with a blanket and looked around once more:

"I... If you're around, Ansel, dad... I... I hope she's right, that I'll see you some day and I hope that when this day comes, you're not disappointed in me. I don't have the best temper, but... I'll try." Klaus said to them empty room, not seeing Ansel's spirit present, smiling with pride at both Klaus and Bella.

.

Once she arrived back in her caves, Bella locked everything back up and waited for the next full moon before she started the ritual to take her back 5000 years in the past.

She knew that her life would be long, sad and extremely lonely but she did it for Niklaus, her beloved. He was worth her sacrifice and she'd stay focused on her tasks. She knew that there was a risk for her to go crazy, but to prevent that, she took books back in time with her. She'd study them, learn from ancestral magic, live and learn as history was made all the while staying in the shadows and interfering with absolutely nothing, important or not. She didn't want to risk causing Klaus never existing at all, or even herself, so she stayed in America, hidden in the caves and only coming out when she knew no human was around.

She even became a vegetarian to make sure she didn't accidentally eat an animal supposed to be eaten by someone else. Her life was hard but Bella held on, she started writing her thoughts in a journal, writing letters that Niklaus would never read because she used magic to erase them and be able to write over them.

If Bella had feared at first that the distance might make her forget Niklaus, she soon realised that she was wrong, her Love was still very present in every single one of her dreams.

The years until Niklaus was born flew by and Bella prepared, accumulating power to make sure she'd be able to live forever without any restrains.

Bella woke up exactly one month before Henrik was killed and she was able to watch everything from afar. With time, she had learn to completely cloak herself and to be invisible, even to the most powerful witch so she used it on herself as she watched her love live his life. She had to restrain herself a few times, seeing Mickeal was still hard for her but she knew that she couldn't kill him now, she needed to wait for the right time and this certainly wasn't it.

The day before the night when Henrik was supposed to die, Bella snuck up behind him and silently placed a resurrection spell on him, like she had done on herself so long ago. This way, he'd wake up 24 hours after being killed. Bella would be able to replace him with a very real illusion she'd been working on for the past few years and he'd be alive, with her.

As she waited in the shadows for Henrik and Niklaus to leave the house at dawn, Bella was torn aver her next big decision: Ansel. She couldn't keep him with her under the same spell as she would Henrik because he wasn't a witch and she couldn't openly save his life either because it would change everything. What else could she do but to let him die once more, hoping to be able to bring him back later?

.

Right on time, Bella saw first Henrik, then Niklaus leaving their family to go watch the wolves turn back into men. Bella followed them and had to bite down on her hands to prevent herself from interfering. Seeing her beloved Soul Mate in such danger made her anxious but she managed to hold on until the fight was over. Without any surprises, Henrik was dead and Klaus carried his body back to their village.

Seeing the family cry over the young boy's dead body was heartbreaking but Bella had learned to sort through her emotions and to compartmentalize, it's what prevented her from going crazy for the past few centuries. She waited patiently for her chance and the next day, at dawn, Henrik's body was alone so she managed to be there when he woke up.

"What... What's going on?" He asked before his eyes zeroed on her and he added "Who are you?"

"My name is Isabella, you can call me Bella. It's a long story but you just died and your family can't know you survived yet. I need you to trust me and come with me before they wake up." Bella told him quickly.

It was strange speaking to another human being again. She hadn't done it in so long that it felt almost foreign to her.

"But... What will my family think?" Henrik asked.

He was standing up now and looking at Bella in confusion.

"They'll have to think your body was put to rest." Bella replied as she revealed the illusion of him she had created.

Henrik tried to pass his hand through it but he couldn't, the illusion became solid when you tried to touch it.

"I promise I'll explain everything later but you have to come with me." She begged.

"Fine." Henrik nodded.

He wasn't a fool, he might have been young, but he could sense her power and he knew that he'd have no chance of fighting her. His only chance was to give her a chance to explain herself. Obviously she was powerful enough to save his life, that had to mean something.

Bella guided him discreetly back to her cave and while he looked around, she told him everything. She didn't hide anything from him and made sure to make things clear to him. She told him who she was, explained her feelings for Niklaus, told him how she survived so long and why she did it.

"I don't know what's the biggest shock here, the fact that you came back from the future or that Freya is still alive and manipulated by our Aunt Dahlia..." Henrik shook his head.

"Listen Henrik, I know that the temptation to go find your family now and tell them that you're alive is big but you have to understand why I'm doing this. Being a Hybrid, it's your brother's destiny and we can't take that from him, he deserves this after everything your parents put him through." Bella insisted, hoping to convince Henrik to join her plan willingly.

"But were do I fit in all this? Why do you need me? For more power?" Henrik asked her.

"I have all the power I need on my own Henrik, I don't need you for anything. I only saved your life because I could do it and it would make your siblings happy later, when we deal with Dahlia and free Freya." Bella smiled.

"Will you teach me to do this too? Sleep for a century and be awake for one year?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Your powers will grow, I'll teach you everything you need to know and stay by your side. We'll have to be careful not to interfere too much before we reach the point when I went back in time but I know we'll be fine. You'll learn power, control, how to channel power from anything..." She replied.

"You must really love Niklaus a lot to be willing to sacrifice so much for him." Henrik commented, realizing that Bella had been alone for over 5000 years.

"I don't see it as a sacrifice, I see it as bumps in the road leading me to him and our happy future." Bella smiled.

"I've always had a good instinct about people and I can feel that I can trust you. I'm in. Hey, maybe it's you! Niklaus told me once of a pair of eyes he saw in a bush for a fraction of a second and that he can't keep out of his head for some reason... Was that you?" Henrik asked her.

"It was... He told you about that?" She asked her new traveling companion.

"Oh yeah, he's been drawing them whenever he has time. Mother said that maybe it was the magic in him showing him the eyes of the person he was destined to be with so he promised never to forget them." Henrik replied excitedly.

"So what do we do now?" Henrik asked her a few minutes later.

"We try to resist the urge to change things and stay in the shadows. Once the house is empty, we'll snick in and you'll be able to gather everything you want to take with you, we'll store it in here along with my things." She told him.

"But won't you, I mean past you, come in here soon?"

"Yes, and we'll hide everything of ours in the back, behind that wall. I set this up during the past few centuries. Past me won't detect us and everything will be fine." Bella smiled.

"Okay. Can you teach me the spell now?" Henrik asked her, eager to learn.

"Sure, I don't know what else we can do anyway. It's best to stay here, this way I won't be tempted to save Ansel." She nodded.

"Don't you want to speak with your parents one last time? I'm sure we could do it while the other you is away."

"No, I don't really feel that need, I've made my peace with their passing. I was never very close to them, Ansel is the one I was the closest to, he's the one I'll miss."

"And you'll bring him back?" Henrik asked her.

"Before or after I take care of Dahlia, yes, I'll bring him back."

"Hey, does it mean I'll be a teenager forever? I don't really like being this young." Henrik complained.

"Don't worry, I stayed the same age and so will you but once we reach a safer time, you'll be able to spend a few years in a row without doing the spell, this way you'll grow up. Unless you want to wait and start growing up again when you can do so with your siblings." Bella suggested.

"I think I like the second option best." He nodded.

"Good, now let's start your lessons."

Henrik had insisted to be present when his parents cursed Klaus. He wanted to believe Bella but a doubt still remained in his head, a part of him that refused to believe his parents could be capable of doing such a cruel thing to one of their own and Bella had allowed him to go, making sure that they both remained cloaked as they watched the scene she had missed the first time around because she had been too busy fighting Mickeal and being dead.

"I can't believe they really went through with it... And Elijah helped them! Why?" Henrik whispered when they came back home.

"I don't know Henrik, you can ask him in about a thousand years when we reunite with them. Now come on, time to go before my past self reaches the cave and settles inside." She replied.

* * *

**What did you think of this one? **

**CAN YOU GUESS WHICH SONG INSPIRED THIS STORY? Well, not the entire song... If you guess it right, I'll answer one of your questions about this story or another one of my stories.**

**Thank you for the love you've been showing this story!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the centuries, Henrik proved to be a good student. He showed patience and understanding, was good company for Bella and accepted very well the fate she had kind of imposed on him. He understood that she had saved his life and that she was doing what was best for his family. He couldn't deny it, her plan was good and he didn't even object when she started talking of ways to kill Mickeal and to prevent Esther from being able to come back.

Bella and him spent most of their time awake cloaked when they went in public, this way they were sure nobody would recognize them.

"Isn't it hard for you to see him with other women?" Henrik asked Bella one afternoon, about 500 years after Henrik had first joined her.

"It is, but I've grown to accept it. It's the price I pay for this life. There's nothing I can do about it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You could always go to him and tell him who you are. Even if you can't be together right away, he'd know you exist." he suggested.

"I can't. I know I'm strong now but Dahlia could be ready for this and if she manages to kill me... The same ingredients that can be used to kill her can be used to kill me. I can't bare the thought of Niklaus feeling the pain of my death. My loss would be too painful for him. I'd rather keep on watching him with whores until I've dealt with Dahlia." She shook her head.

"You mean until _we_'ve dealt with Dahlia? I'm helping you, right? This is why I'm training so hard, to help you." Henrik asked her, confused.

"No Henrik. I can't risk it. When the time for me to fight Dahlia comes, you'll be needed to protect your siblings in case your crazy aunt has a plan to attack them at the same time."

"But why?" Henry didn't understand.

"Because I don't want to risk her killing you, because this time, your death would be definitive and I refuse to let that happen. I love you Henrik, you're family to me now and I refuse to lose anyone else. I want you safe." Bella replied.

"Fine, we'll talk about it again in a few years." Henrik nodded, hoping to make her change her mind eventually.

"Yes we will, and you'll agree to stay out of this fight." Bella smiled.

Bella had kind of taken the position of mother and of a big sister in Henrik's life now. He came to her for comfort, advice... anything really. She was the one who set the limits and he respected that, he never challenged her, only accepted her decisions and did his best to help her out. He knew that she was always in pain, always suffering because she wasn't with Klaus and the fact that she'd go this far for his family meant a lot to him.

Sometimes, he wished he could take the pain away from her or share it with her, just one day, so she could rest, be at peace for a short moment but he couldn't. He had tried to use magic to take away Bella's pain but it hadn't worked. So instead, he did his best not to upset her and to be as accommodating as he could be. It was his way of helping her, of doing something for her. His brother Klaus was a lucky man, he had a great woman waiting for him, doing everything for him.

.

By the time the past version of Bella did her time traveling ritual, Henrik and Bella were back in the main room of the cave. Bella showed him what her past self had collected, letting him read the Grimoirs she had collected or copied over the years. The teenage boy was more than happy to read them and learn more. They were a welcome distraction.

Bella had taught him a lot of things. Esther had neglected his magical skills because she deemed him to be too young and she already had Finn, Elijah and Kol eager to learn magic with her. Bella taught him how to channel different energies, how to locate people or things, how to move objects and, with practice, they had fun flying on a broomstick. They tried it simply out of fun, it took a lot of energy but when done on a full moon, if they attached the spell to the moon, they could fly for the entire night without breaking a sweat and it turned out to be not only fun but also a quick way to travel that they used when they needed to travel long distances.

"I just know that Kol will love this spell... You won't mind me showing him, right?" Henrik asked her.

"I don't mind but he'll be a vampire and he won't be able to do magic. You'll be able to spell the broom for him though." She reminded him.

"Isn't there a way for us to give them back their powers while staying vampires?" he wondered.

"I don't know but if you want to try and work on it you can. You have lots of power now and we can find anything you might need for it. It could be your own project. Hey, maybe you'll even find a way to allow them to have children if they want to." Bella smiled.

"I'm glad you saved me Bella." Henrik told her with a smile before he started his researches.

.

"Henrik? I thought you wanted to go in town today. Why are you still here?" Bella asked Henrik one day, when she came back from gathering some herbs and found him still in their temporary house.

He was sitting in an armchair, reading a book and taking noted on it when she had expected him to be in town all day, enjoying some normal human time wiht the friends he had just made.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" he replied in a joking tone.

"You know I'm not." She smiled.

"It's better if I stay here. I met a girl and... I mean... I really like her. I'd rather stay here and not be tempted." Henrik replied.

"You know that if you want, you can stay. If you feel like you'll be happier here, in this time, you can. I'm not forcing you to come with me, you know that. I'm doing all of this because I'm following my heart, you need to follow yours too." She told him.

"I know, but I don't want to stay here, I want to go with you, to see my family again, to save them and have a chance a being all of us together and happy." Henrik replied.

"Very well then. Now, what would you say about us getting invisible and going to spy on your family for a bit? Make sure they're alright? They're having a party so we'll be able to go in unnoticed." Bella asked him.

"That would definitely change my mind and bring my mood up. Are you going to leave Klaus a letter?" Henrik asked her when he saw the envelop in her hands.

"Yes, I want him to know that the previous letter wasn't a one time thing, that someone still has his back. I want him to keep his hopes up." Bella smiled.

"Are you going to help him locate Katerina Petrova?" Henrik asked her.

"I am, yes. I had a vision and I know that she'll be in Prague in 37 years and 4 months. I'll tell him that much."

"You don't like her much." Henrik commented.

"I don't think anyone who has met Katerina Petrova likes her at all. She's selfish and conceited. I get that her father was harsh on her when he took her child from her and sent her away, but she did disobey him by having a child out of wedlock with someone she knew her father wouldn't agree on. She could have done things differently." Bella replied.

"But you haven't met her, not in person." he argued.

"I've seen enough. She ruined Niklaus' chances of breaking his curse, because of her he needs to wait who knows how long. If he doesn't make her pay, I will." Bella shook her head.

"Do you tell him something about me? In the letter I mean."

"Not clearly, but I'm telling him not to lose hope, that he'll see again the people he lost and loved. I'm sure he'll be able to guess on his own." She replied.

"How long will we stay?" Henrik asked her.

"They're holding a party, so we'll be able to stay around a while. The invisibility spell will be anchored to the moon, so we'll be invisible all night. We'll probably get separated so just remember to come back here before dawn, alright? I won't forbid you to tell your siblings about you, feel free to do so if you want but, if you decide to stay with them, please don't tell them about me." Bella asked the young boy who nodded before they whispered the spell that would make them invisible to everyone.

.

As soon as they arrived in the current Mickealson estate, Henrik went to watch over Kol and Elijah while Bella went to look for Klaus. She found him entertaining a local noble and she just stood by, watching and listening as he spoke of art like an expert and as he showed that he truly had a sensitivity for works of art. After a few minutes, the hybrid seemed to sense that someone was watching him because he looked right through Bella before excusing himself and walking toward his private office, leaving the door open behind him just long enough for Bella to follow him, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Is it you? Are you the one who left me the letter and my father's ring?" Klaus asked.

More than anything Bella wanted to lift the spell and speak to him face to face but she knew that she couldn't. Instead, she decided to reply to him. He had never heard her voice before, so he wouldn't recognize it. He wouldn't be able to fall in love or to feel their mate bond through her voice, but he would be able to recognize it later, when it was time for her to reveal herself. Maybe he'd even get a feeling in his gut, telling him to trust her.

"I am." She replied, doing her best to keep the emotion from her voice.

"Why can't I see you?" he asked her, trying to walked closer to the voice, not knowing that Bella was moving around the room so he wouldn't catch up with her.

"I can't tell you without revealing too much. I know it's difficult for you, but I need for you to trust me that this is for the best, for you." She replied in his back.

"For me? Meaning it's not for the best for you?" he asked her, trying to catch her once more.

"What's best for you is my main concern." She replied, avoiding speaking his name because she knew it would be filled with emotions.

She was once more standing on the opposite side of the room, amused by the sight of him trying to catch her.

"Why?"

"It's complicated and will be explained to you later." He almost caught her this time but she managed to stand back just in time.

"When?"

"You just need to be patient. I promise that when you see me, you'll understand everything. When we finally see each other, when the time is right, I will take the time to answer any question you might have."

"I'll starts writing them down." Klaus nodded.

"Good idea." She smiled, imagining future Klaus presenting her with a large pile of questions to be answered.

"Did you really know my father that well?" Klaus asked, still trying to find Bella's location.

"He was my godfather. He was more a father to me that my own father was. My father would have wanted a boy and spent most of his time training young werewolves in our village. Had you grown with your father, my father would have been your godfather." She replied.

"How are you still alive?"

"How are _you_ still alive? Magic. It all comes down to magic in the end. Surprisingly, over the years I found out that even the lives of non magical beings result from magic." She replied.

"What's your name?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that." She replied, starting to think that this had been a terrible idea.

She shouldn't have answered him, she should have dropped the letter and left but she couldn't deny that this was a little fun. How could something that was so fun and felt so good be so bad for her?

"What should I call you then?" He asked her.

"How have you been calling me so far?"

"My mysterious guardian angel." He admitted after a second of silence.

"I can assure you, I'm no angel. I've had to kill to get to where I am. Not much, but still, I'm no angel. An angel probably wouldn't kill, even to protect the people she loves." She replied with a chuckle, glad that he couldn't see her blush.

"Are you always around?"

"No, I try to stay away. Being around you is hard for me, painful. It's complicated... I'm mostly staying away, preparing for the moment I'll need to protect you and your loved ones from a bigger Evil."

"Do I detect guilt in your voice?" He asked, giving up on chasing her and sitting down on a chair, inviting her to do the same on the other one, which she did.

He knew better than to ask her who this big evil was. He knew that she wouldn't answer him so he saved the question for later and used the time she granted him for lighter subjects.

"I shouldn't be speaking to you, I should have just left you another letter and gone back home. I should follow my own advises." She admitted.

"Someone else is here with you?"

He was curious now because if she was to give someone advises, then she had someone with her.

"Not right now. Not in this room."

"Is it my father?" he asked her.

"No, Ansel is on the other side, not with me. Actually, he's probably rolling his eyes at me right now. I'm sure he'd think I should have done things differently. He'd want me to find a way to show myself to you while doing what I plan to do... he wants us both happy and safe." She chuckled.

"I talk to him sometimes. When I'm alone in the room, I picture him in this chair and talk to him, hoping one day he'll answer me."

"And one day he will, that's my promise to you." She assured him.

"Are you in danger from helping me?"

"No, don't worry about that, I'm strong enough to be safe. I can take care of myself and of the ones I love."

"So, why did you come tonight then? It's been a while since you left me this ring." he asked, showing her that he had placed his father's ring on his finger.

"I was going to give you a little gift. Katerina Petrova, she'll be passing through Prague in 37 years and 4 months, she'll stay there a few weeks. That's all I saw but I'm sure you can find what to do with this information." Bella informed him.

"Thank you, I... Thank you."

"You're welcome. Also, you might want to take a closer look at her family tree. She's not the last Petrova, she had a daughter who became a vampire. As close as I feel to travelers, the Petrova's don't have my sympathy." Bella added.

"Thank you. How long do you have?" Klaus asked her, noting in the back of his mind that his mysterious friend had links to the Travelers and so, he should refrain from killing too many of them in the future.

"I shouldn't be here at all... I, I need to leave before I say too much." She declared, standing up from the armchair she had been sitting on.

"Will we speak again?" he asked her, desperate to find out more.

He couldn't explain why he felt so at peace when she was around but he loved it and he hated knowing she was leaving.

"I don't think it would be wise of me to come back before the time is right. But you need to trust me and keep hope. I know you lost people you loved but you will see them again. Even when it's all over and I stand before you, I will have the power to bring back whomever you want, even if it's to settle a debt you have or for a friend of yours. I will always have your back." She replied, walking to the door.

Klaus stood but faced the window, letting her know that he wouldn't try to stop her from leaving, that he was trusting her judgement.

"Beside Ansel, the only person I lost that I love is my brother Henrik." Klaus replied, not even considering his mother.

"Just like I said, keep hope. The next time we speak, everything will be different. You'll see me, you'll understand everything with one look. You'll be safe. Everyone you love will be by your side and safe." Bella replied, Klaus turned to look at the door and saw the handle turn before it stopped and a white envelop appeared and was placed on the shelf .

"This is the letter I was going to leave you... Inside, there is the name of a shaman who owes me and will be expecting your visit. He'll be able to allow you to speak with Ansel for a couple of hours. If you do things right and make a friend out of this man, you'll be able to get more time with your father. Please don't ask Ansel who I am, don't put him in a position where he has to choose between telling you the truth or protecting you and my mission. And please, be safe. Oh, and when you have Mickeal at your mercy, when you kill him, please give him the message I left your sister. Even if he dies, I will make him suffer for what he did to you, to Ansel, to my entire village and to me. He took everything away from me that night, he'll pay and dying won't save him from this." Bella replied, on the verge of tears, before she opened the door and ran out, heading straight to their current home.

Speaking with her love face to face, even if he couldn't see her back, had been hard. She worked hard to keep her voice void of her pain but now it all came rushing back on her and all she could do was lie on her bed and cry.

When Henrik came back, shortly before dawn and obviously after having had a good time, he came to comfort her.

"I heard Niklaus tell Elijah of your visit. Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I don't know... I'm happy because we spoke but keeping my voice void of emotions... Him not seeing me, not being able to touch him, it was so hard... I know better, I knew it was a mistake to speak to him but I couldn't help but answer his questions..." She replied.

"It's okay Bella, It's all going to be okay." He promised her, hugging her and praying that the time separating them from the end of their lonely journey would pass quickly.

"What about you, did you have fun?" She asked him, still tearful.

"Oh yes, I played pranks on Kol and Rebekah, they thought it was a ghost or something. I'm sure that after hearing what happened to Nik, they'll have a different theory though." he replied.

"We can't let ourselves get close to them again Henrik. We can't see them again until it's time." Bella whispered.

"If you think it's best, Bella, I'll do it. You're my family too. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." Henrik whispered back to her, trying to sooth her pain so she'd fall asleep.

* * *

"Niklaus, do you think that the one playing pranks on Kol and I was Henrik?" Rebekah asked her brother the next day, when they all sat together and ate breakfast.

"If it was, I'm sure it was for the best that he stayed hidden." Niklaus replied.

"Whoever this witch is, if she really saved Henrik, kept him alive all this time... She has to be powerful and dangerous." Kol commented.

"I guess it's a good thing that she's on our side then." Elijah smiled.

"You mean she's on Nik's side. The minute Nik gets mad at us, she'll stop being on our side." Rebekah reminded her older brother.

"Unless you truly try to go after me and kill me, I don't think she'll ever go after you. I don't know how but she really seems to know me. I don't think she'll turn on you over a fight or an argument. She's better than that." Niklaus replied with faith in his voice.

"I can't wait to meet her." Elijah smiled.

"Me too, you have no idea how much I want to know her. But she left me a name and that's where I'm going. I'm leaving to find this Shaman tomorrow." Klaus replied.

"And in 37 years, we're moving to Prague?" Rebekah smiled, letting him know that she'd be with him, that they'd all stay together.

"Of course." Klaus nodded.

* * *

**What did you think of this one? At first I planned to have Bella keep her distance but I couldn't help it and I figured that in her position, I would try to sneak a peek too. She's only human and so she sometimes breaks the rules she set for herself.**

**None of you guessed the right song. One last try? Which song kind of inspired this story?**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed and after what looked like an eternity, Bella and Henrik awoke in their cave and they felt that Klaus' curse had recently been broken. Bella felt it first, through her bond and had seen it in her dreams. They confirmed it by using magic. Klaus had broken his curse but hadn't killed anyone innocent. Elena, the current doppelganger was still alive and the other sacrifices had been people who deserved to die.

"It's time now, isn't it?" Henrik asked her.

"Not yet but soon, the time is coming closer for sure. We won't be going back to sleep in here." She nodded with a very happy smile on her face.

This was it, the end of her journey was coming closer, she could feel that in less than 5 years, she'd be in Klaus' arms and that they'd be happy.

"So, we're closing the cave for good?"

"Yes. I'll do a few spells so we can get acclimated to this time period, find us clothes and get someone to transport us and everything we have to where Klaus is but it won't be far, I can sense that he's close." Bella smiled.

A few days later, Bella and Henrik watched as Klaus got on the road with the intention to make a few hybrids.

"Are we going to follow him?" Henrik asked her.

"No, there's no need. He'll be fine and if anything happens, I'll feel it. We'll work on getting acclimated to this new era and try to locate Dahlia and Mickeal. You also need to finish your potion if you want to give this to your siblings anytime soon." Bella replied.

"Why can't you just see him now?"

"Because, I want to have dealt with Dahlia when I officially meet him. I already explained this to you."

"I know, but I still don't get it. I would have done it differently." Henrik replied.

"As is your right but I hope you never find yourself in a position where you have to make that choice. I'll protect your from it." Bella smiled softly.

.

For the next few months, Bella and Henrik worked on creating official lives and identities for themselves in this new era. When this was done, they went back to their task: Watch over Klaus and his siblings while keeping an eye out for any danger that might come their way.

Klaus had daggered all of his siblings over the last century and though it saddened Henrik, Bella understood. In his position, it was sometimes hard to trust people, especially with Mickeal still on the lose and trying to kill him.

"I can't locate Mickeal anywhere." Henrik complained.

"Because the spell you're using locates life. If he's daggered or in a similar position, it wouldn't locate him." Bella reminded him.

"What do we do then?" He asked her.

"We wait and stay in the shadow." Bella replied.

They were currently hiding in a small house on the edge of Mystic Falls until they were needed and could come out of the shadows. Klaus came back in town a couple of months after breaking his curse to take more blood from the doppelganger with whom he had done a pact: he'd kill Katherine Pierce, aka Katerina Petrova, as the vampire sacrifice and kill a werewolf they didn't like and, in return, Elena would donate a few bags of blood every once in a while. Everyone wasn't trilled about the pact but Klaus and Elena had agreed to it, so they kept their words and were on cordial enough terms, if a bit tensed. Elena understood that having someone like Klaus on her side would be a good thing. Her family and loved ones would be safe, as long as she kept her part of their deal.

At some point, while Klaus was away, someone had tried to attack Elena to get her blood but Bella intervened and saved the doppelganger. She had done so hiding her face and before letting Elena go, Bella simply told her that she had saved her life because of Klaus. She wanted Elena to know she owed her life to the hybrid that was taking her blood and it worked, Elena gave Klaus more blood and assured him, when he came, that she was thankful for his protection.

After her description of the events, Klaus understood that Ansel's goddaughter had saved Elena and was around and it made him smile to know that she was still around and that she still had his back.

Klaus had lifted the compulsion he had placed on Stefan Salvatore in the 20's and freed his sister so they could try to work on their relationship, which allowed Elena to get closer to the other Salvatore brother and created some discord and a few arguments among their circle of friends.

"I don't like being here, I don't like the Salvatore brothers or this Bennett witch. They're hiding something." Henrik told Bella after coming back home one day.

"I know but I can't see much here. All we can do is wait and be prepared to help." Bella smiled.

"How can we make sure that Niklaus is fine then?"

"By using modern technology." Bella smiled.

"You have a plan." Henrik realized.

"I've prepared another letter that I'm going to drop at Niklaus's house later today. In this letter, I'm telling him that in order to better protect him until I've vanquished the big evil and am able to come out in the open and introduce myself, I need him to set a few surveillance cameras in his home. Then I'll use them to keep an eye on his safety." She replied.

"Do you think he'll agree?" Henrik asked her.

"I know he has hybrids, but they can be compelled and are easily killed. I've explained in the letter that I want him even safer, I think it will convince him." Bella replied.

"Do you need my help?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, you can concentrate on making the potion and the spell to turn Kol, Rebekah and Elijah into vampire - witches hybrids if you want. Or you can take the afternoon off and watch one of the movies you've put aside to watch later." She assured him.

"Thanks, you're the best."

.

Of course Klaus followed Bella's demand without complaining, it was because of her that he had been able to talk to his real father for over an hour a few centuries ago. No matter the reason why she was doing all of this, he trusted that it was for the best.

Following another one of Bella's advises, he started asking his hybrids to drink vervain and, on Homecoming, when Mickeal came to town, called by the elder Salvatore brother, the evil man wasn't able to compel them.

Of course Bella and Henrik were there and, staying invisible, they used their powers to make Mickeal suffer, forcing him on his knees in front of Klaus and help the hybrid kill him. Klaus smiled because, every time Mickeal said the words "_boy_" or "_bastard_", he received a magical headache. His angel was around.

"I have a message for you Mickeal. I don't know her name, but it's from the girl who was with my true father, Ansel, when you killed him." Klaus told Mickeal once his step father was pinned down and unable to move.

"The witch? News flash boy: she's long dead. I killed her. You'll never have the happiness you should have had with her." Mickeal spat, creating new questions in Klaus' mind.

Happiness? He quickly pushed his questions aside for the time being and concentrated on the man who had hunted him down and hurt him so much over the past thousand years.

"No, she survived. She wanted me to tell you that she'd make you pay. That she had ways of making you suffer, even on the other side. Apparently you took a lot away from her that night, and she wants revenge. I wouldn't like being in your position because even if I don't know much about her yet, I know this: she's one hell of a witch." Klaus smirked before thrusting the wooden stake in his heart and watching his father burst in flames.

"What now Klaus?" Rebekah asked her brother, not knowing that Bella and Henrik were watching.

"Now we un-dagger the family and wait."

"For what? Do you really think she'll come back after all this time? That she really will introduce herself one day? Come to you with answers for every question you've written down in that notebook of yours?" Rebekah asked him in a doubtful down, making Bella frown.

"I know she will and I trust that she'll explain everything like she promised, just like I know that she's around right now." Klaus smiled.

"How?"

"Do you really think that Mickeal dropped on his knees on his own? She's around, she tortured him with magic so that I could kill him. She was here, ready to protect me in case Mickeal got the better hand. She's got my back."

Klaus didn't tell his sister that every time his guardian angel was by his side, even just in the same room, he felt it in his gut... in his heart. He didn't know why and Mickeal's revelation surely brought up questions for him but he didn't want to rush her. She was among the few people that he actually trusted completely and he was ready to follow her blindly in enemy territory if she asked him. He didn't know why he felt that way but he did and he wasn't ready to tell his sister that.

"Do you think Henrik is here too?" Rebekah asked him.

"Probably."

"Can I give them a sign?" Henrik whispered to Bella who nodded.

With a smirk that rivaled his big brother's, Henrik grabbed some dirt, making it as invisible as him once it was in his hand and dropped it on his sister's head, pulling them at the same time.

"Dammit Henrik, you didn't have to do that to let me know you were here!" Rebekah exclaimed while Klaus laughed.

"Thanks for your help brother. As for you, mystery woman, I hope I'll see you soon." Klaus said with a charming smile that had Bella blushing and wishing she could just jump into his arms and relax.

"Come on, let's go. Now that Mickeal is gone, I feel we need to prepare for what's to come next. I want to try and locate Dahlia again. The millionth time is a charm, right?" Bella told him.

Once they were back in their temporary house, Bella and Henrik spent a few days working on trying to locate Dahlia and when it turned impossible, Henrik went back to working on his personal project.

"Bella, I have a problem. For my potion, I need a few ingredients but we'd need to leave town for a few months in order to track them down." Henrik told his traveling companion.

"Don't worry, I'll leave Klaus a note telling him that I'm leaving for a while and that I'll be back sooner than last time." She simply said.

Bella quickly wrote a letter and rushed to Klaus's mansion, entered it and found him with his sister, Kol and Elijah. She saw the last coffins, Esther's and Finn's, in the back of the room so she quickly added something on her note before she walked closer to Klaus. Once again, he sensed her presence and stopped talking. Bella smiled and, still invisible, made her letter to him visible so he could grab it. He opened it quickly and read out loud:

_"Klaus,_

_I have to leave town for a while and if I'm warning you, it's because I feel that you'll need me sooner than later. My cell-phone number, along with Henrik's, are written in the bottom. _

_Yes, you guessed right, Henrik is alive and with me and if we're leaving, it's because he's working on something for Elijah, Kol and Rebekah and is in need of a few things. You could see him now but he wants to stay with me, he doesn't want me to be alone again and he knows that he'll get to be with all of you soon. Everything will be explained in time (and the time is coming)._

_If anything happens, send me a message and I'll do my best to help you. _

_I won't answer your call and neither will Henrik. Please just send text messages and keep them for emergencies, everything else is painful and hard for me. Please._

_If your mother is ever awaken, don't tell her about me. If Finnik is ever awoken, don't tell him about me. Don't trust them, ever._

_Congratulations on getting rid of Mickeal, you did good and I'm sure Ansel is proud of you right now. _

_Be wary of the Salvatore brothers, they are both plotting something, but I don't know what. Don't kill them but keep an eye on them and don't let them fool any of you. If you ever need leverage against Stefan, just know that they still have a living relative, a teenage girl named Sara that's he's been keeping an eye on and that Damon isn't aware of. She's their nephew Zack's daughter._

_Rebekah, Matt is sincere, he won't play with you so don't play with him, or else..._

_Try to keep the blood spilling to a minimum while I'm gone, please._

_Have fun._

_Your friend."_

"Okay... Have a safe trip." Klaus nodded, feeling that she was still here.

"She wants us to have fun and to refrain from spilling blood? This is going to be hard." Kol joked before an invisible hand slapped him on the back of the head, making everyone chuckle.

"Before you go, the painting by the door is for you, please take it." Klaus spoke, unknowingly facing Bella.

She didn't reply, instead she smiled silently and took the painting, opened the door and left.

Once she was back in the house, Bella took the time to look at the painting. It was one of her eyes, in the bush, with a young Niklaus in front of it and, in the background, an older Niklaus waiting for something in front of the same bush.

"Klaus made this for you?" Henrik asked her.

"Yes, he wants me to know that he still believes, that he has faith in me." She smiled.

"And maybe he even guessed why you're doing this?" Henrik suggested.

"Maybe, but even if he did, he's keeping it hidden for now."

.

Once again, Bella and Henrik went on the road and, for about a year, they gathered ingredients until Henrik had completed his potion and was confident that it would work.

During that year, Henrik received a message from Elijah, telling him that Esther and Finn had been brought back by the Salvatore and that they were having a 'family reunion ball'. Beside the information, it was obvious that Elijah wanted to invite Henrik to the event but he assured his brother that they had kept his living state a secret from their elder brother and their mother.

"It's too far away, we'll never make it in time anyway." Henrik frowned, obviously wanting to go.

"You forget that I am part Traveler Henrik. I know how to jump into someone else's body temporarily and I can take you with me." Bella smirked.

"You have something in mind."

"I do. I'll take over Caroline Forbes body and you'll get into Tyler Lockwood's."

"Don't you need to prepare the bodies or something like that first?" he asked her.

"Don't worry, I took care of it before we left, just in case we needed to step back in town quickly." Bella smiled.

"Should we warn them?" Henrik asked her.

"I will." She nodded before she grabbed her cell phone and texted Klaus:

"**Unfortunately, Henrik and I are too far away to come to your ball but Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood will be happy to join you. Make sure they have something nice to wear for the occasion.**" She texted him.

.

As soon as he received his angel's message, Klaus told Elijah, Kol and Rebekah and while Kol and Elijah went to get a suit for Tyler, guessing that Henrik would be the one in it, Klaus and Rebekah made sure that Caroline would be the prettiest of the ball. They made sure that Esther and Finn wouldn't find out about this unplanned guests.

"Are we even sure it's going to be her in Caroline's body?" Rebekah asked.

"Why else would she tell us that?" Klaus replied with another question.

"Right. But won't it be weird for you to dance with Caroline and know it's actually someone else?"

"It would if I actually cared for Caroline Forbes, but it's not the case. And what makes you think that I'll dance with her? Maybe she won't want to. She might just be coming to watch over Henrik and make sure he's fine." Klaus replied.

"Please!" Rebekah chuckled.

Later that night, Tyler and Caroline arrived together at the party, which wasn't exceptional since they were dating except for the fact that their arrival caught the attention of 4 Originals.

"Caroline, Tyler, welcome." Klaus said cordially with Rebekah, Kol and Elijah by his side.

"Come on now Brother, we both know that I'm not Tyler." Henrik replied, smirking, from Tyler's body.

"Is it really you then Henrik?" Kol asked in a whispered voice so that Finn didn't hear them.

"It is. Missed me?" Henrik smiled.

"You know we all did." Kol nodded.

"And who might you be?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"I think we all know who I am." Bella replied from Caroline's body.

"But I still can't see what you look like." Klaus commented, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Just be happy that she's here at all, she almost changed her mind and stayed back there. And don't ask her anything about who she is or why she's doing anything or she'll just vanish back to her own body and you'll find yourself alone with Caroline." Henrik warned his brother before hugging his siblings and leaving to have a drink, followed by a cheerful Kol.

"Would you like to dance with me then?" Klaus asked Bella / Caroline.

"That's what I came here for." She replied, smiling.

They made their way to the ball room and danced for a couple of songs, keeping the conversation light.

"So, is this too hard for you?" Klaus asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"You said before that it was hard to be around me, to see me..."

"Oh... Well, it's complicated. I... One day, you'll understand." She replied.

"I'm sure I will. How long are you here for?" He asked her, guiding her to get refreshments.

"I think I'll leave this body soon. I... I can't stay too long." Bella replied.

Dancing with Klaus and being in his arms should have been a happy moment for Bella but it wasn't. She could see him but she couldn't really feel him. She couldn't enjoy his touches like she could have if she had been in her own body. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to remember the way it feels very well.

"But I'll get to see you for real soon?" he asked her.

"Yes, you will. Live your life the way you want to, I'll be there when you need me most. I always have your back." Bella replied before she whispered a spell in the Traveler's home language and went back to her own body, leaving a confused Caroline behind.

Klaus quickly compelled Caroline and went back to the party, happy with the way things were.

Henrik regained his own body much later than Bella but he understood why she left so quickly.

"Did you have fun?" She asked him.

"I did, yes. I drank with Kol and talked with Elijah and even danced with Rebekah. Once you left Caroline's body, I even danced and flirted with her. Apparently, i'm a much better kisser than Tyler usually is." Henrik told her.

"I'm glad. You deserved a little break." She smiled.

"So do you."

"I'll get my break when everything is over." Bella replied gently.

.

Less than a month after the ball, Bella felt that something was wrong with Klaus and quickly learned that he had been desiccated by Tyler, Damon and Stefan. Angry, she quickly traveled back by flying on a broomstick to where he was and arrived in front of Klaus's desiccated body just in time. While Damon and Alaric, apparently made a vampire by Esther, fought together, she cast a resurrection spell on Klaus. It would look like he was burning but once Alaric was gone, Klaus would rise, as strong as he had been when they desiccated him.

Klaus never saw her but he knew that she was the reason behind his rising and he was thankful. She had saved his life, he owed her again.

At some point, a few weeks later, Bella received a message from Klaus, asking her if Silas' was really a threat and if the cure was real. Using her magic, she sent him a long letter where she explained the entire story of Silas and everything she knew about the cure. In the end, even though no Mickealson went after it, the Salvatore still tried to get it for Elena and they ended up freeing Silas.

Bella contacted Silas and, once he knew how strong and powerful she was, Bella ordered him to stay away from the Mickealson's, which he did as long as she didn't interfere with his plan to reunite in death with Amara.

.

Bella and Henrik went back to Mystic Fall's a few months after Klaus almost died and, since the Mickealson's had left town, they packed everything they owned. Before leaving, Bella went to the Mickealson's house in Mystic Fall's and looked around with Henrik, feeling like there was something she needed to see in there.

"There's a note for you Bella, it was in Klaus's office, in front of another painting of your eyes." Henrik told her, bringing both of them to her.

"It's from Klaus. He's informing us that they moved to New Orleans, and he even put two addresses." Bella smiled.

"Two?" Henrik asked.

"Wait, make that 3. One is the house they're currently occupying, the other one is the one that Marcel is living in that he's planning on getting back and the other one is of another house that's apparently just for us." She smiled.

"Will we go there?"

"We'll have to check it out first but I think so. He writes here that he won't look for us, he just wants us to have a place near his where we can be without having to look. I trust him." She replied.

Henrik came over and read the letter over her shoulder.

"So he's having a child... This is it, isn't it?" He asked her.

"Yes, it is. Dahlia will soon come out of hiding and we'll be able to free Ansel and kill her." Bella replied, feeling the end of their lonely lives coming.

"And are you okay? With the fact that he's... you now... having a child with someone else?" Henrik asked her.

"I'll be fine. He doesn't love her, every thing else doesn't matter. This baby is innocent and I will protect her with the same devotion I have when I protect Klaus." Bella assured Henrik.

Finally, she'd be able to let Klaus look into her eyes, fall in love with her. Soon, she'd have his arms around her and she'd be able to cry with relief and happiness, feeling complete for the first time in over 6 thousand years. She didn't care of Klaus had a child with another woman, she knew that Hayley was just a one night stand. She might be a 6600 years old virgin but it didn't mean that Klaus had to be one as well.

.

Quickly, Bella and Henrik packed everything and had them delivered to the address Klaus had given them.

Once in New Orleans, Bella used her powers to connect with the witches of the town without being detected and she learned that Klaus was having a daughter and that the mother, Hayley, was someone she'd never get along with. Not only that but many things were happening at the same time: Davina was bringing back Mickeal, Esther and Finn were back and Hayley was about to give birth while in the clutches of witches.

Once they settled in the house, not making themselves too comfortable in hope that they'd soon be out of it, Bella established a list of things to do. She quickly placed a temporary protection spell on Klaus's baby, this way, she'd survive, nobody would be able to harm her for the next 3 days. After that, Bella would have the time to place a much stronger and permanent protection spell to protect the innocent little girl.

The first thing Bella did after that was bring back Ansel. She wasn't nervous, she was well prepared and knew that she could do it. Henrik was by her side and he was being the perfect assistant, handing her everything she needed before she even needed to ask for it and soon, a man he had never seen but that Bella obviously recognized appeared and became solid in front of them.

Henrik could tell that Bella was moved and the strong woman he had come to know over the years was slowly turning into an emotional young woman who looked like she would crumble down any minute. He knew that it was just temporary, he understood that she was just moved because her godfather was back but seeing her crying like this right now made him feel a bit uneasy. He almost felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn't be witnessing.

As soon as he was back, Ansel rushed to hug Bella, comfort her for the sacrifices she made for his son and thank Henrik for choosing to stay by her side when he could have joined his siblings about 2 years ago. Bella guided him to the house Klaus had reserved for her and his brother and, once he had washed and changed, they sat down to speak about what had gone down now.

"You have two choices Ansel, like Henrik. You can go to Klaus, but keep silent about me or you can stay until I've dealt with Dahlia." Bella told him.

"If I go to Klaus, you won't let me see you until it's done, will you?" He asked her, already knowing the answer.

"I won't. Not until Dahlia is dealt with. But if it's anything to you, I want you to go to Klaus, be by his side, help him, advise him, protect him and make sure he doesn't lose faith." Bella told him.

"If that's what you want, I'll go to my son, because I know that Henrik is here for you and that you can take care of yourself. I'm proud of you Bella and I can't wait for you to let Klaus see you so we can be a family." Ansel told her before he hugged her and asked Henrik to keep an eye on her.

Before he left, following Bella's directions to Klaus's house, they talked a little while longer about what was to come and what Klaus needed to know. Ansel was confident that Bella would be safe but he couldn't help but worry, she was like a daughter to him and deep down, he just wanted her to go with him and let Klaus into her life.

.

Hayley could have become a hybrid and she had just refused to complete the transition, she didn't want to be a hybrid. She knew that Klaus's mysterious woman would keep her daughter safe and that she wasn't needed and since she didn't feel like living with the Mickealson's forever, she simply said goodbye, wrote a letter to her daughter to explain her decision not to go on and let herself fall asleep forever.

"What do we do now brother? How do we keep Hope safe?" Elijah asked Klaus.

"By letting family help." Ansel said, letting them know that he was present in the house.

"Father! How... Are you real?" Klaus asked, hugging his daughter closer to his chest while his brother stood in front of him.

"Didn't _she_ promise you we'd see each other again?" Ansel reminded his son with a smile.

"Is she here then? Is this it?" The hybrid asked while Elijah moved a bit to stand by his side.

"Here in town? Yes. Here in this house? No, not yet." Ansel replied.

"Not yet?" Elijah asked, curious.

"She wants me to tell you that your daughter has been cloaked from anyone who'd wish her harm. She's safe here. My advice would be for you to stay here with your daughter, take care of the werewolves that are trying to take over your city and let her handle Esther, Finn, Mickeal and anyone else who's going to come after your daughter." Ansel replied, coming closer to see his granddaughter.

"I'm just supposed to stand by and let her handle everything? Really?" Klaus asked.

"Already she disabled the rings Esther made for the werewolves. They won't weaken you. Trust her, she's much stronger than she appears. " Ansel chuckled.

"I wouldn't know since I've never seen her." Klaus frowned.

"Don't worry, it won't be long now. The bigger evil she wants to protect you from will come for your daughter. This person is the reason your mother wants your daughter dead." Ansel replied.

"Are you allowed to tell us the entire story?" Klaus asked.

"Yes but, before I do, you should call Rebekah and Kol back to town. I know they're not far but they need to be here for this. It concerns you all." Ansel advised and Elijah nodded, took his cell phone out and left the room.

"You know, I always knew you'd give me a grandchild, but I didn't expect it to happen this way, even after you were changed... My grandchild's mother was supposed to be..." Ansel started to say but stopped before he said too much.

"Was supposed to be who? It's her isn't it, the witch that's been watching over me for so long, the eyes in the bush, your goddaughter... It's her you're talking about, isn't she?" Klaus asked him after placing his daughter in her crib.

"I'm sorry son, I promised her I wouldn't answer." Ansel replied.

"It explains why she did it, why she protects me and helps me... Is she... Are we, somehow, meant to be or something? Is she in love with me?" Klaus asked his father.

"You'll know soon, son." Ansel replied, discreetly nodding.

"So, since we can't talk about your mysterious goddaughter or who is after my daughter and why, what can you tell me?" Klaus asked his father.

"I can tell you that I'm proud of you and that I'm here to stay." Ansel smiled, making his son smile as well before Elijah came back in the room, announcing that Rebekah and Kol would be there soon and that Marcel was coming as well.

* * *

**What did you think? Loved it? hated it?**

**The part with Bella and Henrik going to the ball wasn't supposed to exist, it was a last minute add up to this story. Did you like it?**

**Nobody found out the right song. Keep trying. **

**Review please, you know how much I love reading them.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start this new chapter:**

**_The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards are once again open for Nominations. They have new fandoms, new categories and even a new team. _**

**_To nominate your favorites go to: fanaticfanficsawards. blogspot p/nominations. html_**  
**_[Delete spaces after the dots]_**

**_Nominations close on May 18th at 12:00pm EST_**

**_Feel free to nominate me or my fanfictions in any category that you think I deserve (If you think I deserve anything). _**

* * *

While Ansel was explaining to his son and his siblings why Dahlia was after Hope, Bella was using her magic to locate the one white oak stake left and when she found out that it was in the Mickealson's possession, she knew that she had to send Henrik to get it. This way, not only would she be safe from any distractions but with any luck, he'd want to go back to his siblings and he would be safe from danger.

"Henrik, how would you feel to a little drop by your brother's house?" Bella asked him, distracting him from the program he was watching on TV.

"Why aren't you going?" He asked her, standing up, always willing to help her.

"Because we're too close to the big fight I've been preparing for, I don't want to get distracted, and you know how I get when I see Klaus." She smiled.

"Should I cloak myself? Be invisible?" He asked her.

"It's up to you Henrik. All I want is for you to ask them for the last White Oak stake and to bring it here. I could call Ansel but I don't know if he'll answer the cell phone I gave him, he didn't look very comfortable with technology."

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Henrik nodded before he grabbed his jacket and left their temporary home.

While Henrik was gone, Bella worked on locating Mickeal, Esther and Finn and, once she had, she placed a permanent lock on them so that she could always find them without having to redo the spell every time she wanted to find him.

Once she had the stake, she'd need to find a way to get the last ingredient she needed: Freya's blood. Indeed, she had gotten some earth from Dahlia's homeland a while back and was storing it in a safe place, waiting for the right moment to use it.

.

When he arrived in Klaus's house, Henrik realized that Ansel had just completed Dahlia's story so he decided to stay hidden a while longer, to see what his siblings would have to say and if they still had faith in Bella. He wanted to make sure that they wouldn't try to make a plan of their own and risk ruining Bella's carefully prepared plan.

"I still don't understand why your goddaughter made it her business to help us and save our family even before we knew of the threat. The last time I saw her, right after Mickeal killed you, she definitely didn't look friendly. She even threw me away with her magic." Rebekah shook her head, confused.

"That day she had just lost her entire family, her friends, her village. I think we all understand her anger that day. We can all show some compassion and understanding." Elijah tried to reason with his sister.

"I know, you're right, but I'm still curious." She replied.

"It's her story to tell, I'm sorry. All you need to know is that she will get it done, you have nothing to worry about. And all of your questions will be answered in time." Ansel replied.

"And we trust her?" Marcel asked Klaus, speaking for the first time since he had arrived.

He had a feeling that Klaus' father didn't like him much and he wondered why that was. He felt intimidated by the man and tried to stay out of the spotlight. He didn't want Klaus or his father to get angry at him.

"Yes, we do." He nodded, his newly born daughter still in his arms.

"Is Henrik still with her then? Is he really alive and well? I mean, we've never really seen any proof that he was with her, we only guessed it but it could have been anyone playing pranks on Kol and Rebekah." Elijah asked Ansel.

"Yes, he is, and playing pranks on my siblings is much more fun than watching from afar and protecting them from potential threats. Though I do that, too." Henrik replied, still invisible, before Ansel could say anything.

He had spoken from his spot, right behind Kol and the surprise made the youngest Mickealson male Original vampire jump a foot in the air, making everyone else chuckle.

"Henrik? Is that you?" Elijah asked and, deciding that they deserved to see him, the youngest sibling made himself visible.

For the next few minutes, Henrik was passed from one sibling to another in a tearful hug before he found himself in front of his newborn niece and Klaus asked him:

"Is she here as well?"

"Sorry, no. She had something to ask from you and she sent me. She didn't want to be distracted before the big fight she's been preparing for for so long." Henrik replied.

"You don't seem to really believe that, son." Ansel noticed.

"She wants me to spend time with my siblings in hopes that I'll want to come back here once I'm done running her errand and that I'll be away from her when she decides to fight Dahlia. I'm powerful enough to help her but she's afraid that Dahlia will be ready for us and that she'll hurt me. She thinks that if I see you all today, I won't be able to stay away and I'll leave her alone and stay safe." Henrik explained.

"Just how powerful are you now?" Kol asked his baby brother, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I'm just as strong as Dahlia and Freya are but Bella is much stronger than them, she just lacks self confidence." Henrik replied.

"She always did." Ansel smiled fondly.

"What does she need?" Klaus asked his brother while handing his daughter to his father.

"She's located Mickeal and she needs the White Oak stake to kill him and use his ashes to kill Dahlia." He told her.

"Are we really supposed to hand her the last weapon that could kill us all after all the trouble we went through to get it and keep it?" Rebekah asked while Klaus ran away in vampire speed and came back soon.

"You do remember that without her, the tree would still be out there and someone might have used it to kill all of you, right?" Henrik reminded his sister who nodded.

"Here it is. I trust her." Klaus said, giving the deadly weapon to his youngest brother.

"You don't have to worry, the weapon and its magic will be permanently destroyed when she's done with it. After that, the only way to kill any of you would be using her kind of magic and I doubt anyone went to the trouble to gather that much power besides her. At least the spirits don't think so." Henrik replied.

"Is there anything else we can do to help?" Marcel asked.

He had heard of Klaus's mysterious friend during his childhood and he know how important she was to his sire.

"No, I don't think so, at least not yet. She'll lift Hope's cloaking spell for a couple of minutes tomorrow so it can bring Dahlia in town. Hopefully, Freya will be there first." Henrik replied.

"Why do you want her to come first?" Kol asked.

"Because we need some of her blood to do it. Not much, don't worry. She'll survive. Well, if she's not on Dahlia's side she'll survive." Henrik answered.

"Will you come back to see us?" Elijah asked his baby brother.

"Not unless I have to. I want to be there for Be... for her. She's been through so much, been alone for so long, sacrificed so much for our family... I'll be by her side until she forces me away." Henrik explained.

Klaus smiled. His brother had almost slipped and told him the name of his angel. Her name started with _Be_.

"Thank you, I would if I could but we both know that she'd refuse." Ansel told him.

"She did all of it so you could finally spend time with your son and have the life you deserved with him, I don't think she'd take it well if you just came back to stay with her." Henrik chuckled.

"I know, but I saw her grow up, I can't help but worry for her. She did stay on her own for over 5600 years before she found you..." Ansel replied.

"Wait, what? How can she have been alone for so long?" Kol asked.

"She went back in time after her first letter to Klaus. She had just found out about Dahlia... Her initial plan was to go back to the night Mickeal killed Ansel. She would have saved Ansel, killed Mickeal, saved her village and prevented our mother from cursing Niklaus but she found out about Dahlia and her entire plan changed. She had to be careful not to change anything for the first 5600 years so she mainly kept to herself, isolated herself... It wasn't easy, I can't even imagine what she went through..." Henrik explained and for the first time, Klaus realized just how far his angel had gone to protect him, to give him the family he wanted and he was touched by it.

"If you need anything, here's my cell-phone. Call and I'll come right away." Marcel offered, giving Henrik a piece of paper with his cell phone number written on it.

"I'll give it to her but if I were you, I wouldn't wait by the phone She's a bit mad at you for what you put Klaus through. Calling Mickeal to town when you knew he wanted to kill him, faking your death and taking everything he had built for himself in this town... She doesn't trust you and probably won't until you prove to her that you're sorry and willing to die for Klaus and Hope if necessary." Henrik informed his hybrid brother's protege before he said goodbye to everyone and left.

.

When Henrik was back, Bella knew where Mickeal, Finn and Esther were every minute.

"So, do you know what you'll do about Mother and Finn?" Henrik asked her.

"We'll put Finn's spirit in a crystal and if Freya isn't on Dahlia's side, we'll give him to her, making it clear that this is his last chance and that the next time he goes after his siblings will be the last. As for your mother, I think that sending her to a supernatural prison world will be for the best. The body she's using will be freed and her spirit won't be able to come back here, ever." Bella replied.

"Good plan. Will you tell her about me being alive?" He asked her.

"Do you want him to know about you?" She asked him.

"Yes, I want her to know that you saved me and that everything could have been avoided if she had only kept her word to Ansel." Henrik nodded.

"Then we'll tell her. Now come on, we need to clean young Davina's mind. She needs to let go of her anger towards Klaus before we go after Mickeal." Bella told Henrik before they both left their home and headed for the cemetery.

"I think Klaus knows, or at least suspects, why you're doing all of this." Henrik confessed to Bella later.

"Well, he is smart and I don't see any other reason that would push someone to do everything I did for another person they've never spoken with." Bella smiled.

"You're not angry than?" Henrik breathed out in relief.

"No, I'm not. I knew he'd catch on eventually." She smiled before she went back to working on her prison world for Esther and Henrik went back to finish working on the potion to allow Rebekah, Elijah and Finn to use their witch powers while still being vampires.

.

Over the next few days, everything went according to plans for Bella and Henrik. She had placed Finn in a crystal until she decided what to do with him and she and Henrik had sent Esther in a prison world where she'd be all alone and without any way to check on her children. Of course, Henrik got to talk to her before Bella sent her away and Esther left desolated over everything she lost.

Bella also managed to drag Dahlia back to town and even detected Freya who had a day's advance on her aunt. Bella sent Henrik to warn his siblings about what she had done already and what she was going to do next while she went and met up with the eldest Mickealson sibling, whom she had summoned by using her magic.

"Who are you and why did you summon me here? Do you have any idea of who I am and what I can do?" Freya asked when she arrived in the empty impasse Bella had summoned her to.

Immediately, Bella didn't like her future sister in law. Freya held herself tall and spoke with arrogance. She seemed to be full of herself and Bella couldn't wait to show her who was truly the most powerful one of all. If Freya needed a reality check, Bella was willing to give it to her.

"My name is Bella and all you need to know right now is that I'm more powerful than you. I'm going to ask you one question and you're going to answer truthfully. If you lie, I'll know it and you'll be dead. Trust me on this, I have the power to end your life. If your answer is the right one, you'll be free and have your siblings back. Do you understand me?" Bella asked the blond witch in front of her, making sure that the blond could feel the extend of her powers.

"Crystal." Freya nodded.

"Are you working with Dahlia?"

"No, and when I have to, it's definitely not willingly." Freya replied and Bella smiled, sensing the truth.

"I can feel that this is the truth. I have a strong plan to kill her and enough power to make it permanent and painful. All I need is some of your blood and for you to stay out of my way when I face her." Bella said.

"I'll willingly give you my blood but who are you and why do you want to kill Dahlia? She's strong and dangerous." Freya warned her.

"Don't worry, I'm much stronger than she is. I have 5600 years on her. Now, I'm going to give you a warning: If I have the power to kill her, I also have the power to kill you and if you ever try anything to harm Niklaus or any of the people he cares about, you'll find yourself dead permanently. Is this clear?" Bella asked the witch who frowned but nodded.

"Are they all here?" Freya asked.

"Yes, but you need to know that I've killed Esther, am about to kill Mickeal and I won't be swayed or convinced otherwise. He's a monster that needs to be stopped and if you cross me, you'll join your mother in the prison world I locked her into." Bella warned her.

"Mickeal is no monster! He's my papa, please." Freya insisted.

"Really? Watch this then!" Bella snapped, forcing visions of Mickeal's horrible past in the witch's head.

She showed her Mickeal beating and torturing a young Niklaus, then she showed him murdering her village and the people she loved before she showed Freya the worst of Mickeal over the past thousand years, not sparing anything from her.

"No... It's not true, it's not him... Please..." Freya started to plea.

"He's not the man you used to know. He needs and deserves to die. Can you accept that or are you going to be a problem? And remember, I will detect your lies and punish you for them." Bella replied.

"I... I'll make my peace with it but can I please tell him goodbye before you kill him?"

"Fine, I guess dying while knowing the truth about you will be a good punishment for him after everything he's done to Klaus and my people." Bella agreed before inviting Freya to follow her to her home before she took her along to take care of Mickeal.

.

Henrik came back home right before Bella returned with Freya.

"I take it she's not evil then." Henrik declared as soon as Bella introduced him to his eldest sister.

"No, she's not. I'm going to let the two of you talk while I prepare some dinner. Tomorrow morning, we take care of Mickeal. Then I create the weapons I need and while the two of you go and see your siblings, I'll take care of Dahlia who will follow my trail and join me in an abandoned club nearby." Bella explained.

"What trail?" Freya asked curiously.

"She'll go there thinking baby Hope is hidden there. She'll find me and die." Bella replied before going to the kitchen.

While she prepared their dinner, Henrik and Freya talked, mainly about what Freya had gone through and what she had missed.

"I have to say, I've cursed the life that Dahlia has forced on me but to realize that Bella chose it and why she did is eye opening. Maybe I can have a happy life after all, I might have lost my Love and my child, but I could find another love. Once Dahlia is gone, I'll be free to have the life I've always wanted..." Freya told her brother.

"Bella is kind and the most selfless person I've ever met but don't anger her because she can also be ruthless when she's protecting her loved ones. Just a warning, you might be my sister but if you turn on her, I'll side with her and I'm pretty sure that Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol will also side with her." Henrik warned his sister.

"You love her." She realized.

"She saved my life when it didn't bring her anything. For the past thousand years she's been my best friend, my sister, my mother, my teacher, my confident... My everything. I will _never_ turn my back on her." Henrik assured Freya faithfully.

"You do realize that when this is all over, when Dahlia is dealt with, she'll leave you to go with Klaus, don't you?"

"She'll go with Klaus but she won't leave me. We're family now. We'll take our distances, I'll live my life, spend time with my other siblings but she'll always be there for me, I know it." Henrik replied.

"I wish I could have as much faith in Dahlia as you have in Bella. I wish I could have anyone to place my faith in."

"Place it in Bella. She'll kill Dahlia and you'll be free." Henrik insisted.

.

"You look worried." Ansel told his son as he joined him on the balcony.

"Where's Hope?" Klaus asked in return.

"Sleeping in her room. You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Ansel asked him and they both knew that "_her_" wasn't Hope but Bella, Klaus' mysterious woman.

"Henrik said she had dealt with Finn and Esther but she still has Mickeal, Freya and Dahlia to deal with. What if they all unite against her?"

"Don't worry son, she's well capable of taking care of herself. Fighting against these 3 at the same time would be hard and challenging for her but I doubt Mickeal would work with the woman who took his beloved child away from him." Ansel reassured him.

"Do you think it'll be long?" Klaus asked.

"Until what?"

"Until she comes and answers all of my questions." Klaus replied.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that in less than 2 days, she'll be here, visible and answering questions. Maybe even tomorrow if we're lucky." Ansel replied, a discreet twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

**So, what did you think of it? **

**Only two chapters left.**

**THANK YOU for all the love you're showing this story.**

**Review please.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Bella woke up tired but determined to finish the job she had started so long ago.

She was exhausted, she needed to be in Klaus' arms, to feel like she didn't carry the weigh of the world alone anymore, to be able to close her eyes and know that everything was going to be alright. She wanted a break from the pain she constantly felt from their bond not being complete. 6600 thousand years was a long time to go in pain and after everything she had done, she was exhausted, she wanted a well deserved break.

Before going to sleep the previous night, Bella had gone to Klaus's house on her own and placed very strong protections all around it to make sure that while she fought Mickeal and Dahlia, her beloved and his family would be safe. Just out of safety, she had snick into Klaus' bedroom and placed a spell on him so that if anyone tried to kill him, they'd be the ones dying. This way, if another white oak stake existed without her knowing it and she was busy elsewhere, he'd still be safe.

"Are you okay Bella? You look a little pale." Henrik told her when he joined her for breakfast, followed by Freya.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just a little tired." She replied.

"You went out a long while last night... If you needed help, you could have asked, I would have happily helped. I am strong, you know." Freya intervened with an hint of superiority in her voice.

"Don't worry, I was fine. I just wanted to place a few extra protections on Klaus and his house, just in case." Bella replied, brushing it off.

"A few?" Henrik asked, doubtful.

"I just want to be prepared in case Mickeal or Dahlia are expecting our attack and are planning on going after them." Bella blushed.

"Henrik told me how you were constantly in pain because your bond with Klaus isn't complete... I'm sorry." Freya told Bella while she helped her clean up after their breakfast.

Bella couldn't decide if she actually liked Freya or not because the elder Mickealson gave out a weird vibe. She wanted people to think of her as being superior to them and at the same time, she could, sometimes, show understanding and compassion. Bella didn't know if the girl's compassion was real or not and, at the time, she didn't really care. If she survived her fights of the day, she'd look more into it, after having spent time with her love. Freya was far from being her priority.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault." Bella told her with a smile.

"But after everything you did for my family... I'm the eldest, I should have done something but I didn't..."

"Dahlia was watching you, I doubt you had much freedom. My life wasn't easy but it was my choice, yours wasn't."

"True. I wish I had known about you sooner, maybe I'd still have my baby..." Freya confessed.

"If I had known about this sooner, I probably would have done something. Now it's too late. Maybe you'll find love again."

"I hope so." Freya smiled.

"I've seen a lot of things, learned a lot and seen a lot too. In life, as long as you have faith in something, you can make it happen." Bella told Freya before they got ready and headed to the forest where Bella had located Mickeal.

"Are you sure you can watch? I don't need you, you know. You can always stay behind if it's going to be too hard for you." Bella told Freya before they came too close.

"No, I want to do it. Henrik told me more about what our father did and he needs to know that everything could have been different had Esther acted the right way." Freya nodded and Bella looked back forward, a determined look on her face.

They walked for about 20 more minutes in relative silence before they arrived in front of Mickeal. Henrik and Freya were invisible, Bella was the only one that he could see.

"Hello Mickeal. I hope you weren't hoping to survive for long after your resurrection. I believe your children gave you my message, did they not?" Bella spoke, making the vampire turn around to face her.

"I killed you." he snarled.

"I came back." She replied.

"So I can kill you again?"

"Now come on, even you must be able to feel my power. But don't worry, I won't kill you right away. Someone wants to talk to you first, after all, if I'm going to kill you, you should know the truth about the fate that was imposed on your first born." Bella smirked.

"Don't you dare speak about Freya, witch!" Mickeal snapped angrily before he tried to jump on Bella, only to be sent flying on a tree before Freya and Henrik made themselves visible.

"What trickery is this?" Mickeal asked, his voice still angry.

"No tricks Mickeal. I saved your last son's life, as for Freya, I think she should tell you herself. Freya, I'll leave you two and Henrik alone for a bit but remember, if you try anything to let him escape, you'll join Esther in her prison world and suffer the pain of a thousand death." Bella reminded Freya before going to step a few feet away, leaving Freya and Henrik with their father.

From her spot, Bella kept a close eye on Mickeal while trying not to listen to their private discussion. She knew that it was wrong, but she rejoiced in his pain, she enjoyed knowing that he would die right after learning that he could have gotten it all, that he could still have gotten the life he wanted with the child he loved above all other but that it would be ripped from him. She could tell that Henrik was angry at his father and that he wasn't being very nice with him while Freya was all for the sweet and tender goodbye.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked when Henrik returned to her.

"Yes, we are." he nodded.

Bella walked to Mickeal and Freya stood by her father's side.

"Please, you don't have to kill me, I'll stop going after Klaus, I'll stay away." Mickeal pleaded.

"Unfortunately Mickeal, you do need to die. But you'll die knowing that your ashes were used to kill Dahlia, isn't that comforting?" Bella smiled cruelly.

"This is revenge, isn't it?" Mickeal sighted.

"Yes, it is. You tortured the man I loved, my soul mate. You killed my godfather, massacred my village, my family... Men, woman, children... Babies! They were all innocent. You deserve to die and you know it." Bella replied harshly.

"Freya..."

"I'm sorry father but she showed me what you did and... I could forgive you but I want Dahlia dead, I want my freedom and this is the only way I can get it." Freya replied tearfully, devastated by what she was living.

"She'll die? Dahlia will die?" Mickeal asked Freya and Bella.

"Yes, and she'll suffer if this is of any consolation to you." Bella replied while Freya nodded.

"Very well then. Do what you need to do." Mickeal nodded, opening his arms widely in a sign of surrender and looking Freya in the eyes before Bella stabbed him with the last White Oak Stake.

As soon as the stake and the body took fire, Bella started muttering the words she needed to say so that the destruction of this stake never triggered the rebirth of the White Oak tree in Mystic Fall's or anywhere else. Then, before gathering the ashes of the fallen Viking vampire, she turned to Henrik and a crying Freya:

"You two should go to Klaus and the others to warn them that Mickeal is dead. Stay there until I call, Dahlia will be dead before midnight. Tell them it will be over soon but stay ready to fight in case anything happens. We never know who is working with her. No witch's magic will be used in his house, I've protected it from it until the new moon." Bella told them and though Henrik wanted to complain and stay by her side to help her, he knew it was pointless.

She'd force him into Klaus's house if she had to, so he grabbed his sister's hand and lead her all the way to the house while comforting her. Even if his words of comfort weren't sincere because he now had grown to hate Mickeal, he felt for his sister, she probably felt what he would feel if Bella was to die and he could definitely sympathize with her for that.

.

Once she was alone, Bella gathered the ashes in an urn she had gotten for the occasion and took them back to the house where she placed them with the blood Freya had given her the previous evening and the earth she had gathered long ago.

Before getting working on the weapons though, Bella did a few more spells to ensure that Mickeal's fate would be what she had decided and planned all along, that he would suffer a thousand times more than he made people suffer, for a thousand times longer than he had caused. Such place existed in Hell, she had learned of them a long time ago and ever since, she had been planning on sending Mickeal there before freeing herself and joining Klaus for their future.

Then, Bella did the spell she needed to kill Dahlia, linking it to a series of weapons she had gathered for the occasion: Arrows, knives and a sword.

When she was done, she grabbed them all and made her way to the place where Dahlia would meet her. She made sure nobody was around and placed a repelling spell all over the place so that people that came near the place and weren't Dahlia would leave immediately. Then, she hide the weapons all around and performed the spell to let Dahlia think that Hope would be waiting for her there, that her mother had abandoned the baby girl there.

.

Henrik and Freya arrived in Klaus' house pretty quickly and he showed her the way to the living room where he called everyone.

"Who's this, brother?" Elijah asked him.

"This is Freya, she's on our side for this, she even helped Bella kill Mickeal." Henrik replied and did his best to hide his doubt from his big brother.

He probably shouldn't be wary of Freya but he couldn't help but feel like even though she was on their side and wanted Dahlia dead, she'd try to go after Bella or to hurt her one way or another later, as a revenge for forcing Mickeal's death. He also felt like she had a superiority complex and that she would try to knock Bella down so she could be on top. His sister had been raised by Dahlia after all and there was a risk that she'd turn into their aunt some day but he promised himself never to let his guard down, for Bella's sake.

"And the tears are because...?" Rebekah asked.

"Because she still remembers him as a kind man." Henrik shrugged his shoulders while Freya looked at Elijah, who introduced them all to her.

"I remember feeling you move when you were inside mother's womb, I sung to you..." Freya told Elijah who blushed and looked down.

"I've grown a bit since then." Elijah replied, making them all chuckle.

"I'm the replacement child who could never live up to the original one." Klaus said when it was his turn to introduce himself.

"Where's she, Henrik?" Ansel asked, looking around, trying to feel if Bella was around.

"Not here." Henrik replied, looking down.

"She's creating weapons and facing Dahlia." Freya replied and Henrik kicked her in the ribs.

"What?" She asked him.

"She doesn't want them to know!" Henrik whispered.

"But we do now. Why shouldn't we know? Is she in any danger?" Klaus asked, looking serious while Kol, Elijah and Rebekah looked at their sister closely, discovering her.

"She'll be fine." Henrik replied.

"She did look tired this morning." Freya added.

"Will you just shut it already?" Henrik exclaimed.

"I'm just saying the truth, they have a right to know, especially Niklaus." Freya replied.

"She has her reason for not telling him." Ansel snapped, moving to stand by Henrik's side, knowing he'd take Bella's defense and that he might need help.

"He should know why she did all of this!" Freya argued.

"And then what? What if she's not strong enough, what if Dahlia is ready for her and kills her? Bella doesn't want Klaus to feel that kind of pain and it's her right to protect him from it." Henrik snapped angrily, no more respect in his eyes for his big sister.

"Locking eyes with him could give her that extra strength she might need to kill Dahlia! She told me how when she first locked eyes with him their bond almost shattered Esther's barrier and it would have if she had let him see her eyes for a few more seconds. Locking eyes and letting Klaus fall in love with her, feel their soul mate bond could save her life!" Freya argued.

"Do you really care about Bella's health or do you only care about the fact that, at the end of the day, Dahlia will be dead and you'll be free?" Ansel asked Freya harshly, making her feel like she was being scolded by a parental figure.

"What?" Kol and Rebekah exclaimed while Klaus stood up, coming to stand on Henrik's other side.

"And if she dies, he'll feel like a hole has been punched in his heart and in his soul forever. He'll never be able to sooth that pain. Bella knows how painful it is, she's been living with this kind of pain for about 6600 years, I was there for the last 1000 years, I know how hard it is to just watch and be unable to sooth the pain. She doesn't want to put Klaus and everyone else through that and it's her right. Who do you think you are to make such decisions and speak for her?" Henrik yelled, ignoring everyone else in his anger.

"I'm your big sister, I'm the elder here! You should respect me more!" Freya snapped.

"No you're not. Blood might make you my oldest sister but Bella is the one who's been there for me for the past thousand years, she's the one who risked everything for Klaus, Hope, Ansel and everyone else. You have no idea what she's been through. You think you got it bad with Dahlia? Bella was completely alone for 5600 years! You're angry because you found love and lost him and your baby? Bella had to watch the man she loved from afar, watching him living his life and being intimate with other women, being sad, angry, in pain and she was unable to do anything to help him because it risked putting everything in jeopardy. Every centuries of sleep she had to endure to live forever, back when she still needed it, was plagued with dreams of the worst moments of Klaus's life." Henrik yelled.

He didn't care if he was revealing things he shouldn't anymore, all he wanted was to shut Freya up, to have her understand that she didn't suffer comparing to Bella, that his loyalty went to Bella.

"Aren't you the least bit worried for her?" Freya asked Henrik and he could see that she had more to say, that she was leading somewhere else with this but he interrupted her, he knew that her only worry was that Dahlia really died, not Bella's well being.

"Of course I'm worried for her, she was like a mother to me all these years but I know how powerful she is, she can channel any energy on this planet and more, she's been preparing for this moment for 6000 years and if she was able to survive and keep her sanity for 6600 years with the feeling of someone punching a hole through her heart and soul, she can kill a wicked witch with a superiority complex. She has enough power and knowledge to do anything she wants and yes, she's tired because she spent all night placing protections on this house and on Klaus, she probably even did some magic to protect the places surrounding the abandoned bar where she'll fight Dahlia because that's who she is. She's also tired of the constant pain she feels from being away from Klaus. I know all of this because I've watched her suffer, I've been there every time she lost hope and when she gained it again. You're just angry and jealous of her because she's stronger than you and because you had to let her kill Mickeal. Your only worry isn't Bella's well being, it's whether or not Dahlia ends up dead today. Well you know what? Grow up!" Henrik yelled, ignoring baby Hope's cries in the background.

"I'll get her." Rebekah offered and Klaus nodded.

"Henrik, are you confident that she'll be fine?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Yes, I am." He nodded while Freya was being calmed down by Elijah.

"And she's a true immortal witch now, right?" Ansel asked.

"Yes, she is." Henrik nodded again.

"So she can't be killed by Dahlia?" Klaus asked.

"No, she can't."

"But she'll be in pain during the fight and my presence could sooth that pain?" Klaus asked again and Henrik reluctantly nodded.

"Won't it distract her though?" Ansel wondered, knowing what Klaus was thinking.

"I honestly don't know. If it were up to me I'd ask Klaus to rush there but she wants him to be safe and here is where he'll be the safest." Henrik replied.

"You said she placed protections on me, what did you mean by that?" Klaus asked his younger brother.

"I wasn't sure if she did it or not before I came here but I can feel it now. It's a spell we've worked on together for a long time, for you and our other siblings. Anyone who tries to kill you, even with a weapon that shouldn't kill you, will have that weapon appear in his own body. Like if Kol was to thrust a silver dagger in your heart, it would appear in his own and you'd be completely fine while he would be, well, daggered." Henrik replied before he added "She placed the same spell on Hope."

"Then I'm going, and you're taking me. Dad and Freya, you're coming with us. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah, you're staying here with Hope. I'll call Marcel on the way and ask him to join you, just in case the witches are working with our deadly aunt." Klaus decided.

"They won't be able to do magic in this property, they'll be normal humans, at least until the new moon." Henrik informed his siblings who nodded.

"You trust me to come with you?" Freya asked her hybrid brother.

"That, or I don't trust you to stay with my child without me present." Klaus replied, already on the move.

* * *

**Only one more chapter people, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm patiently waiting to read your reviews and find out what you think of this.**

**Only one more chapter. Thank you for all the love and support you're showing this story.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Chapter 8

Unaware of what was going on in Klaus' house, Bella was now facing Dahlia who was overly confident and didn't know how powerful Bella really was.

"Why would you even protect that child? I'm just taking what was promised to me so long ago." Dahlia argued, trying to get Bella on her side.

"You should have known better than to ask for a human being as a price. The spirits don't like it much and even if you don't listen to them anymore, they're angry with you." Bella snapped back.

"Let me guess, you're one of those boring immortals who go around saving children all over the world, aren't you?" Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"No, I just have a particular interest in this child and refuse to let you take and use her." Bella replied.

"Why?"

"None of your business. All you need to know is that you're all alone now, Freya won't be coming to help you." Bella replied.

"You seem to know a lot about me, but maybe you don't know that I don't need her present to use her powers. I can channel her from anywhere and kill you just as easily as I'd kill a defenseless dog. Oh, and you seem to be wrong because I can feel her not far from here. She's in this town, faithfully waiting for me." Dahlia smirked.

"You don't realize how powerful I am, do you? You need to take Hope's powers to become a true immortal who doesn't have to sleep a century in order to live a year. I've done that for 6600 years, accumulated knowledge and powers so that today, I am a true immortal and the only way for me to die is by my own hand or the one of my soul mate. I can channel powers you don't even know exist, I've seen things you couldn't ever guess..." Bella started to explain.

"It doesn't matter, I can't be killed now." Dahlia interrupted Bella, shaking her head and trying to hide her fear being false confidence.

"Everyone can be killed, it's the balance nature impose on us all and I just so happen to have gathered the last ingredient this morning." Bella replied, brandishing the sword she had created, knowing that in case she lost the sword, she could have the arrows or knives hidden all over the room fly to Dahlia and kill her from all sides.

Quick and efficient.

"A sword, really? This is disappointing." Dahlia chuckled, sending it flying away.

Bella had been expecting this move and as soon as the sword was out of her hands, she had all of the arrows and knives surrounding Dahlia on all sides and levels of her body. Of course Dahlia tried to use her powers to fight them off but it didn't work, Bella was stronger and she could now feel the extend of the younger woman's humongous powers.

Bella would have liked to play a little with Dahlia, make her think she had a chance before ripping it all away but she didn't want to wait anymore, she just wanted to be done with it. She couldn't wait to be done with Dahlia and to be able to see her love and finally be with him, the quicker this was over, the sooner she'd be able to rest, finally.

"Any last word?" Bella asked her, not seeing Henrik, Ansel, Klaus and Freya coming inside since they were being cloaked by Henrik.

All Klaus could think after seeing Bella for the first time, from her side, was that she was truly magnificent.

"You think this will kill me? After everything I've sacrificed to get where I am? I will find a way to come back!" Dahlia snapped angrily, feeling what spell had been placed on the weapons.

"You haven't sacrificed anything until you've been forced to stay away from the man you loved and as far as I can tell, you don't love much." Bella replied while releasing the weapons one by one.

"I did once!" Dahlia screamed.

"Not enough apparently."

"It's all Esther's fault! She's the one who broke our promise to each other, she's the one who've sided with our enemies, the ones who slaughtered our village." Dahlia yelled, infuriated by the fact that she seemed to be powerless against Bella.

"You can't blame everything you've done on Esther. She has her fault and has paid for them. It's time you paid for yours." Bella shook her head.

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" Dahlia asked her, her pain obvious in her voice.

"Actually, after all the time I've spent plotting for this day, I am but you still have one chance of survival. Answer this question and you might survive." Bella started to say, stopping the weapons that weren't all the way inside the witch.

"What is it?"

"What do you feel for Freya?" Bella asked Dahlia.

"Absolutely nothing." Dahlia smirked, not telling a lie.

"Then you'll enjoy your punishment. Esther is locked in a prison world I created just for her, one where magic is nonexistent and where she's completely alone. Mickeal will join her there in a few centuries, after he's done suffering in the hell I sent him in for his crimes against Niklaus. You... Well, you'll join your sister in this magic less world. The best part is: you can feel pain but you can never die and you'll never be able to escape for magic is needed to escape and there is none in this world. I understand your anger toward Esther, she did marry one of the man who massacred your village but she showed kindness, she forgave her enemies. You made her the monster she became and you'll pay for it back there." Bella smirked while Dahlia's eyes widened in horror.

"No..." The old witch whispered.

"What's going on? Aren't you happy to be able to live forever with your baby sister? I personally can't wait for Mickeal to join the two of you, now that will be something fun to watch." Bella smirked (with a smirk that could rival one of Klaus' best) before she started doing the spell, finally feeling a presence behind her.

While the weapons finished killing Dahlia's body by entering it very slowly and painfully, Bella spoke out:

"I thought I asked you to go to Klaus and stay there Henrik, not to bring him here with you." Bella complained in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, well, Freya said too much, I got mad at her and revealed even more than she had." Henrik replied in an apologetic tone.

"I'm not turning around until this is over, Klaus." Bella declared.

"I understand." Klaus nodded, making Bella smile.

"As for you Freya, I have Finn's spirit locked in a crystal and I was about to give him to you so we could free him and bring him back in his own body, as a witch, like he wished. Since you can't respect my wishes for even a few hours, you just got him a few more years locked in there. I hope for your sake that he's not suffering." Bella decided.

"What? No! How can you do that? You claim to be good!" Freya protested.

"I never claimed anything of the sort and I will do whatever I want with the spirit of the man who tried to kill his own family, including an innocent baby. If you go up against me, you'll end up in this prison world with Esther and Dahlia to keep you company, so don't tempt me. I don't care about who you think you are, after everything I've been through, I deserve to call the shots where my loved ones are concerned." Bella snapped, turning around to look Freya in the eyes.

Of course, this gave Klaus a good look at the woman who was his soul mate and he managed to catch her eyes. Immediately, he felt the bond take place. It was magical and an incredible feeling. He could feel the permanence behind it all and for once, it didn't scare him one bit. It felt natural and welcome. Like a hole he had no idea was there in the first place had just been filled with love, tenderness and all these feelings he didn't think would ever be for him.

"Crap!" Bella exclaimed.

She wanted to wait until she was done to let him see her and complete their bond but now that it was done, she couldn't deny that the peace she felt was enjoyable. She knew that if he left the room, she'd be miserable once more and she couldn't have that. He was there and she needed him with her, by her side, touching her.

"You're stunning!" Klaus complimented, an amused smile on his lips at her reaction.

"She's dead now." Henrik told Bella to get her back on tracks, knowing that if she waited too long, she wouldn't be able to send Dahlia where she wanted to send her.

"What? Right, Dahlia. Yes." Bella nodded.

"Would it be easier for you if I waited outside?" Klaus asked her softly, slowly walking closer to her.

"I... No. I like the peace, the lack of pain. Please stay." Bella replied, offering him her hand.

Klaus nodded and gently grabbed in his the hand she offered him. Bella smiled and already, she looked less pale. She wasn't alone anymore, she was safe, she was free and about to enter her life, finally. Even if it was hard, she forced herself to look away from Klaus's eyes and concentrated on Dahlia's body.

"I suppose you still don't want my help for this?" Henrik asked her when he saw that she was about to start the spell.

"I'm sorry Henrik but even if I took precautions, we never know what the future holds and if they ever get out, I don't want them to go after you for revenge. I can take them." She replied and he simply nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tenderly before he stepped away.

Full of confidence, peace of mind and of a joy she hadn't felt in a very long time, Bella started the spell who vanished Dahlia's body and sent her spirit in a prison world.

"Where did her body go? I thought her spirit was the only thing you'd sent away?" Henrik asked her, surprised.

"I don't want anyone to use her body as a vessel or anything, I've sent it in a burning volcano, along with Esther's remains. There's no coming back from that." She smiled.

Nobody would go look in burning lava for ashes of dead witches. Nobody would be able to bring them back.

"So it's over now?" Henrik asked her.

"Yes... It's finally over." Bella smiled, unable to hold back the tears of joy and relief she felt.

"Hey now, everything's okay, Love. I'm here now. Everything will be fine." Klaus told her, looking her in the eyes as he placed an hand on each of her shoulders.

"You're not mad at me for hiding this from you?" She asked him, worried that their eternity of love would start with an argument.

"Well, I can't deny that I would have loved to know but I do understand your reasons. I probably would have done the same for you." Klaus replied.

"Hopefully you'll never have to prove it." She smiled.

"What now?" Freya asked, interrupting Klaus and Bella's intimate moment.

"Now you leave them alone and shut it." Henrik muttered, making Klaus, the only one who heard him, chuckle.

"We should go home, I believe some questions need to be answered." Bella declared.

"This means that you and Henrik are moving in with us, right?" Klaus asked Bella, ignoring Freya who was already walking to the car.

"Unless you want us to stay away, yes, we are." Bella nodded, unable to let go of her love's hand, walking so close to him that their sides were touching, sending sparks all over their bodies.

"What about me? Am I still part of this family?" Freya asked once they were all around the cars.

Henrik and Klaus seemed about to snap at her when Ansel intervened:

"How about I go home with Henrik and Freya in this car while Bella and Klaus take hers?"

"Do you even know how to drive?" Bella smiled, amused, feeling now happier than she had ever been.

"Actually, no." Ansel shook his head.

"Don't worry, I can." Henrik intervened, grabbing the keys.

"Don't forget to cast an illusion spell Henrik, you're technically too young to be driving." Bella reminded him and he nodded.

"What about our stuff?" Henrik asked Bella before going inside the car.

"Well, Klaus and I will go and grab a few things for now and we'll go and pack everything else later." Bella suggested and the youngest Mickealson nodded.

.

In her car, Bella let Klaus drive, showing him that she didn't mind him being in charge and, as soon as the car was started, she took his hand in hers again.

"Too hard to stay away?" He asked her when he felt her hand in his.

"Yes, it's already been too long, all I want now, is to sleep. Close my eyes and truly rest for the first time since the day I saw you fall and realized that you were my destiny."

"You haven't had a peaceful night since then?" He asked her, worried.

"No. But don't worry, I'll be fine now." She smiled.

"You don't mind Hope, do you?"

"Of course not. If I did, I wouldn't have done so much to save her life." She smiled.

"You're ready to be her mother then?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to be her evil step-mother." Bella joked.

"I'm thankful for everything you did for me and Hope, you know." He told her.

"I know." She smiled.

Already, Klaus parked the car in front of the house he had gotten her for her stay.

"Do you... Would you like something to drink before we start packing? You know, so we can be just the two of us for a while before we join everyone..." Bella asked, knowing that he might want to go back to Hope.

"I'd love that. Hope is fine with Ansel and Rebekah. I'll text them that we'll be back later than planned." He nodded.

Bella smiled and, after making them some tea, they sat on the couch. Naturally, Klaus placed his arms around Bella and she laid down, cuddling to him.

"Rest for a while my Love, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You've earned your rest. Everything else can wait." He whispered in her ear before he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I'm happy we're finally together." She told him with a smile before she closed her eyes, snuggled in his arms and her face buried in his neck.

"So am I. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, I wish I could have helped you more but I'm happy you're finally here." he told her.

"No more lies, I won't hide anything else from you." She told him.

"And I promise you my complete honesty as well." He promised her.

For hours Bella and Klaus stayed in each other's arms, just enjoying the peace and sense of completeness they now felt. Klaus felt especially bad for Bella and what she had gone through for him. There probably would have been another, better, solution but he wasn't angry at her for choosing the one she had. He understood now how she had felt. Just like she was now his priority, he had been hers and, on top of him, she had also taken his family and his father into consideration. She had sacrificed a lot, he knew it now. he understood that everything she had done for the past 6600 years, she had done it for him.

Just imagining being in another room, without her, felt like torture to him so knowing that she had been away from him, feeling their bond incomplete for so long, he could only respect her more, love her more. He understood how tired she was and all he wanted now was to make life easier for her. Already he had texted Elijah to get a few things and to install them in his room, the one he would share with her. Flowers, air conditioning... It was only little things for now but he silently vowed to get her anything she desired, no matter the cost of it.

She had made him her priority for so long, he would make her his now. He'd take care of her while she took care of their family, present and future.

.

"What do you think they're doing?" Kol asked everyone after they received Klaus's message saying they wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"I doubt it's what you think Kol. She's still a virgin and I doubt she'd want her first time to be right after she killed 3 people." Henrik shook his head.

"She needs her rest now, she'll sleep a few hours in his arms, it'll strengthen their soul mate bond and sooth her pain completely." Ansel guessed, understanding the bond his son and goddaughter shared more than anyone else for having seen his grandparents share it.

"What's next then?" Rebekah asked.

"Now, I guess everyone of you can do whatever they want." Ansel shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, Bella helped me work on a project of my own all this time, something for Elijah, Kol and Rebekah." Henrik started to say.

"What is it?" Freya asked, curious and much calmer now that she knew that she had a place with her siblings.

There would still be some rivalry between Bella and her, it was going to be hard for Freya to accept that she wasn't the most powerful one in their family but she would, eventually, accept it.

"A potion and a spell, they're done now and need to be drunk on the full moon, in five days. It will make you vampire - witch hybrids." He explained.

"Really? We'll have our powers back?" Kol asked, excited.

"Yep, and Bella created a spell I can't wait to share with you Kol, it allows us to use a broomstick to fly all night by tying it to the full moon. It's just great." Henrik told his brother who looked very happy.

"How is it even possible?" Rebekah asked, thinking of the balance of nature.

"I'll show you later if you want, but if you decide to do it, you need to understand that you'll need to make a sacrifice." He warned the three of them.

"We've killed before Henrik, we can do it." Kol replied.

"You don't understand, I'm not speaking about a human sacrifice or anything like this but about a personal sacrifice. This spell and potion will, in addition to giving you magic powers, allow you to have children, even you Rebekah. Giving you the ability to use magic and have children... This is a great gift of nature and so you need to give up on something. You can give up your newly found ability to have children, or the ability to use magic and keep the one to have children, knowing that your children will have magic in them and no price to pay for it. Or you can give up something else like finding True Love. You'd be able to fall in love but you'd never be able to find your Soul Mate. The decision is up to you and you can never go back on it so, choose well." Henrik told them.

"This is... Wow... Thank you little brother, I love you!" Rebekah exclaimed before she hugged Henrik and left her brothers to go bond with her older sister.

After that, Henrik went to rest while Ansel watched over his granddaughter and Elijah and Kol discussed what they would give up to have magic or the ability to have children.

They knew that Rebekah would give up her magic to find Love and have children, or maybe she'd give up on True Love and be happy with normal loves and keep her magic.

Kol refused to give up magic once he had it back and was perfectly fine with giving up the joys of parenthood, knowing he'd get children in his life anyway through his siblings. He'd be a great uncle but had never felt the need to become a parent.

Elijah wanted to be a father and he wanted love in his life. He would have loved to have magic as well but if he needed to sacrifice one of these things, he didn't know if he wanted to give up on True Love or on magic. But then again, there would be enough witches in their family. Bella, Hope, Henrik, Freya, Kol and Rebekah... He didn't need to have magic and he knew that Klaus would be happier if one other of them didn't have magic. He didn't need it that much anyway. He could do without it, he had all these years and since the future looked much brighter anyway, he'd be fine without it.

.

When Bella woke up, she was lying in her bed, still wrapped in Klaus's arms.

"I moved us here from the couch a few hours ago, it was more comfortable for us both." Klaus informed her softly as soon as she opened her eyes.

"It happened. It's really finally the beginning of our life." Bella replied, happy.

"It is, Love. It is." he nodded.

Bella and Klaus took their time before they left the house with a couple of bags. They ate together and talked about everything Bella had done. She wanted to answer all of his questions privately before she answered them in front of the others and she did so while they started to pack everything. Marcel and his vampires would come to pick everything up later.

When they finally got back to the family home, almost 12 hours had passed and everyone was waiting for them. The first thing Klaus did was officially introduce Bella to Hope and let his Soul Mate hold his daughter while they held the first ever complete family meeting of the rest of their eternal lives.

This wasn't an end, it was a beginning.

Bella and the Mickealson's weren't fools, they knew that there would be someone else that would try to hurt them. They held a lot of power and it seemed to attract envious people but they were a strong, united family and with the powers, knowledge and contacts that she had gathered over the years, Bella knew her family would be safe.

.

"You did it Bella. I'm proud of you." Ansel told his goddaughter a few weeks after Dahlia's death.

"Thanks but I feel like I should be the one congratulating you." She smiled.

"Why is that?" He asked her, confused.

"Come on, you've been dreaming of Klaus and me together since we were kids. I used to hear you and dad talking about it when I was a child, fantasizing about how things could have gone had Esther let you raise him. You're finally getting your way." She explained with a soft smile.

"Well, almost." he chuckled.

"What do you mean? What's missing?" She frowned.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Hope but I'd love to have several more grandchildren from you and Klaus." He replied.

"Let's start with one more." Bella smiled, kissed his cheek and left him on the balcony to join Klaus in the garden while they watched Hope play with a flower that Bella was making fly above the baby girl.

She loved this new peaceful life. Her nights in Klaus' arms, making love, her days with Hope and the rest of their family... She was free to be herself and to lead the life she should have led all along. In a few more weeks, she'd get married to Klaus, then they'd go to Rebekah and Marcel's wedding. A few months later, Bella would give birth to Klaus's second child and she was confident that everything would be well in their world.

.

Ansel was planning on becoming a hybrid so he could stay with his son and protect him of anyone came after him. He'd do it in a couple of years but made sure to always have a bit of his son's blood in him, just in case. He'd be a hybrid and have the family he always wanted. Who knew, maybe he'd even end up finding love some day.

Henrik was enjoying spending time with his siblings. His plan was to grow a bit older, to become a vampire and use his own potion on himself to be like Rebekah, Elijah and Kol. For the moment, he went to school, practiced magic and was even starting to fall in love with a young witch.

For the moment, everyone was happy and that was the most important. They all managed to find a place in this new life and the Mickealson's were even stronger than before. Even if they ended up leaving New Orleans, they knew that they would always be a strong and united family.

* * *

**So, this is the end... Last chapter of this story...**

**What did you think? Would you have liked to change something? What?**

**Nobody guessed the right song, it was "_Everything I do, I do it for you_".**

**One last review please?**

**I love you all, check out my other stories and my profile!**

**Maybe I'll add a few more chapters later, happy scenes with Bella and Klaus, but not right now.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
